Beast Boy's Little Problem
by Waywatcher
Summary: Mumbo casts a spell that makes our favorite changeling stuck in the body of a two year old. The Titans now have to find Mumbo and deal with Beast Boy's irritation over being incapable of doing anything himself. As per usual, take my categorizations with a grain of salt. Note: Large emoticlone section.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. This story has an overused theme, Mumbo uses a spell and something strange happens, but we all seem to like the stories anyway!**

* * *

"Titans GO!" Robin cried. We all rushed down the empty road towards the magician who is currently "liberating" some diamonds from a ring shop.

"Hello Titans! Glad you could make the show. Please, take your seats!" Says the turquoise skinned villain as he points his wand at us. Chairs burst out of a barbershop and fly at us through the air. The Titans duck out of the way and try to close the gap with their foe.

"Please stay off the stage while the performer is doing his act." Quips the Amazing Mumbo. He waves his wand and the ground in front of him starts undulating. Robin and Cyborg are tossed about like rag dolls while the other three Teens fly over the enchanted asphalt. Another wave of the wand. The three aerial fighters find themselves laden with sacks of flour and Starfire and Beast Boy fall out of the sky. Raven uses her powers to dispatch the bag and launches a bolt of power at Mumbo. Mubo leaps out of the way gracefully like a cat.

"You almost have it Raven, but it's float like a butterfly" Raven finds her vision blocked by a hoard of the creatures from the magician's hat. "Sting like a bee!" Suddenly a bee twice the empath's size breaks through the cloud of butterflies and jabs it's stinger at her. Raven blocks the attack with a small wall of black energy.

Mumbo laughs hysterically but stops when he is forced to bend back to avoid a birdarang that impales the wall behind him. "I guess I'll need to fight birds with birds!" Comes Mumbo's next strange remark. He takes out a tower of napkins and tosses them at the Boy Wonder. The napkins turn into doves mid flight and they cut small tears into Robin's outfit as they peck him with their beaks.

Suddenly, a large tarantula jumps up onto Robin's head and the doves fly off in a hurry, not wanting to become lunch for the green, dinner plate sized arachnid.

"Thanks Beast Boy." Says the leader appreciatively. The tarantula hisses a response and leaps at a retreating Mumbo.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" Yells the performer as he spins around and shoots a ray of energy at Our favourite changeling. Beast Boy is hit by the beam but his momentum continues and he lands on the crazy man.

"The itsy bitsy spider climbs up the water spout!" Beast Boy looks up at an abnormally large Mumbo and a sudden deluge of water sends him splashing to the ground.

"Hey Mumbo, haven't ya heard? Magic shows are out of style, and I hear loud music is really blasting up in popularity !" Mumbo whips around only to be hit in the face with a blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon. Cyborg hits a button on his arm and the T-Car, which was parked at the end of the street, starts playing a rather loud rock song.

"Very funny!" Yells the annoyed magician as he puts his hands over his ears. He fails to notice the tamarainien behind him until he is punched in the back.

"Yeaaach!" He squeals as he goes flying across the road. At the last moment before hitting the wall Mumbo waves his wand and a pile of cushions appear. He is just getting up when a Green tiger lunges at him.

"Hello kitty!" Says the performer as he plucks the plucks the tiny, book sized tiger cub out of mid air. Beast Boy futility swipes at the air with his undeveloped claws. He is only now realizing that it isn't Mumbo who has had his size changed, it's himself. Mumbo let's out another hysterical laugh at puts his wand to Beast Boy's head. "End of the line green midget!"

The villain's fingers are forced off of the changeling's form by the dark energy that is now surrounding him. Beast Boy finds himself pulled away from Mumbo by an angry half-demon.

Mumbo, seeing Raven getting annoyed, takes his exit. "Sorry folks, I have a three o'clock show I just can't miss. Don't bother trying to follow, it's a private event!" He waves his wand and a manhole cover is transformed into a tube slide. The grinning magician hops into it and is gone. The Titans are about to jump in and follow when the manhole reverts to normal.

"He got away." Cyborg mutters.

"That is most unfortunate." Starfire says.

"Let's spit up and search!" Robin orders.

"We'lls gets him good!" Slurs a high-pitched voice.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg turn around to see Raven staring at the ground below her in shock. The three confused Titans lower their gazes to see the source of her confusion.

"What?" Asks Beast Boy in his new toddler voice. "Did I says something wong?" He looks at his teammates with his wide innocent eyes. "Since when did you guy's gets so big?" He questions. "Why do I soun so fuhey?" Robin kneels down and hands Beast Boy a birdarang. The changeling has difficulty grasping the object in his pudgy little fingers but manages to hold it up to check his reflection. His eyes widened in shock as he sees what he has become.

Beast Boy is now in the body of a two year old. His head is almost as large as his body and his green eyes take up a large portion of his face. He is barely up to knee height with Raven. He stares at the birdarang for a moment. He gulps.

"We gohah fine Mumo and gets me bah to norma!" He shrieks, panicked, in his high pitch, underdeveloped voice.

* * *

**Chapter 1 complete. Yes, I am doing THIS kind of story. Hope you all enjoy it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. I got an abnormally large amount of views for the first chapter of this, so full speed ahead!**

* * *

"You are the precious!" Squealed an ecstatic alien girl. She lunged towards the now terrified changeling and swept him up in one of her infamous death hugs.

"Alright, hands off girly. We don't want him having all the bones in his body broken before we can change him back to normal. Heck, we don't want him breaking bones period." Cyborg said as he pried the shapeshifter away from the infatuated tamarainien. Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief.

"We don't have time for this, we have to find Mumbo!" Robin says commandingly. "Beast Boy will just have to stay in the T-Car until we beat Mumbo and he turns back to normal."

"Buh I wanna halp!" Beast Boy whined, giving Robin tearful puppy eyes.

"Sorry Beast Boy, you're in no condition to be fighting. Titans GO!"

Cyborg swiftly puts the annoyed changeling in the T-Car and hops in the driver's seat. "Let's find us a magician BB." He says. The half-robot reaches over to the passenger's side of the car and presses a few buttons. The seat raises up so the shapeshifter can see through the window properly, and a few controls pop out of the dashboard in front of him, namely weapons.

"You might not be able to fight by yourself, but rob never said anything about you using the T-Car to fight for you!" Cyborg explains, grinning.

Beast Boy returns the grin. "Tanks Cybog."

"Let's roll!" Cries the two teens, or "les woll!" in Beast Boy's case. The T-Car speeds off to try and find Mumbo.

After an hour of searching the Titans finally give up. Robin is throughly irritated that the villain got away, but none are more frustrated than the changeling who is now stuck as a toddler.

"I don beweive dis!" He wails. "I'm tuck as a bahbey!" He looks at himself in the window of the T-Car. "Doh I ahm kinna coot."

Raven snorts, Starfire agrees, Robin has an exasperated expression on his face, and Cyborg gets a glint in his robotic eye.

"C'mon Raven," Says the robotic teen. "We all know you though BB was cute before, no need to go into denial now."

Raven glares at him. "I did NOT think he was cute before!" Inside the empath's head, Happy and Affection yell their dissent. 'shut up you two' the empath hisses.

"But you think he's cute now?" Teases Cyborg.

"He's still a green imp, being a smaller green imp doesn't change the fact that he's an imp."

"Ouch, cold Rae." Cyborg says, chuckling at her denial.

"I think Beast Boy is very much the cute." Says Starfire dreamily. Robin gives a hateful glare towards the changeling at this remark. Raven and Cyborg roll their eyes upon seeing this. Beast Boy is oblivious to all this. He has been staring at his reflection the entire time, unsure what he'll do now that he has to live like this.

The T-Car pulls into the underground tunnel beneath the moat that surrounds Titans Tower. Four of the five teens hop out of the car upon reaching the garage. Beast Boy struggles to remove his seat belt.

"Having trouble there little man?" Cyborg says grinning.

"Top smiwing an hap me ow!" Beast Boy growls.

"Aww..." Starfire coos. "I shall aid you my little bumgorf."

"Star, you do realize he isn't actually two years old right?" Cyborg asks in faint amusement.

"Yes, but he is just sooooo cute!" She squeals while freeing the changeling from his seat belt prison. Beast Boy crosses his arms indignantly, embarrassed at how Starfire is treating him. Robin jealously continues glaring at the shapeshifter.

Beast Boy attempts to climb down from his seat. He carefully places his hands and feet in niches. He makes it the the floor of the T-Car and looks at the jumping distance to the floor. He gets vertigo and sits back for a moment.

"What's wrong BB?" Cyborg asks, concerned.

"Nofing. Jus migh be hawrd to get dawn to da floar." He slurs. "Non of ma fwying twans-, twons- twins-..." He struggles to say the long word before reverting to simpler terminology. "Non of ma fwying aminals are stwong enof to actuwy fwy."

"Oh." Is all the half-robot can think to say. Starfire reaches down and transfers the changeling to the floor. Beast Boy holds his arms out in front of him to balance, and starts waddling to the door.

"Aw you guys comink?" He asks. "The dowr won opan for me you knows." Starfire gives another helpless giggle and walks over to the door. It slides open upon detecting her. She and Beast Boy walked through the door as the other Titans follow. The walking pace is ridiculously slow because Beast Boy is moving slower than Silky.

Raven looks down at her shrunken teammate in sympathy. She can sense his frustration at his condition, and knows how irritating it is to feel like you don't belong in your own body. (You guys remember the Puppet King episode in the first season right?) "Hopefully I have a ritual that can turn you back to normal." Raven says. "As much as I enjoy your incapablility to barge into my room and prank me I suppose I HAVE to help you." Her sarcastic tone covers up her concern, but Cyborg sees through it. He raises an eyebrow at her and wiggles it. She returns the action with a hateful glare.

The five Titans walk into the main room. Raven only spares a moment to take another glance at Beast Boy before rushing to her room. Beast Boy slowly waddles to the fridge and tries to find a way to open it. The handle is too far up and Beast Boy lacks the strength to pry it open from the side. He growls in irritation before turning into a gorilla to try and increase his strength. The tiny gorrila isn't capable of opening the fridge either, and Beast Boy lands on his rear end after his fingers slipped during one particularly hard tug.

Starfire is lying on the couch in peals of laughter while Robin stares at the changeling, trying to conceal his own amusement with a blocking hand. Cyborg has tears running from his eyes as he snickers at his unfortunate friend.

"Is nowt fuhey!" Beast Boy yells crossly. To prove his point he crosses his tiny arms and pouts he also puts an angry expression on his infantile face and crosses his legs beneath him.

'He looks absolutely adorable.' Thinks Happy, Affection, and quite few others. Raven, who is standing in the doorway, shushes the emoticlones, but doesn't disagree with their observation.

Beast Boy's face lights up upon seeing Raven. "Hi Waben! Whear did you goes?"

"I was just in my room Beast Boy." She takes a breath and delivers the bad news. "Sadly, I don't think I'll be able to turn you back. All of my reverse-transmutation spells only work on demon magic, not random magic like Mumbo's."

Beast Boy's face falls. "So I'm gonna be tuck like dis foevah?"

"Only until we find Mumbo." Robin says, the seriousness back in his voice. The other two laughing Titans stop said laughter and nod. This might be hilarious to them, but they don't want Beast Boy to be stuck.

"But if we don't then we'll see about sending you to preschool!" Cyborg says, bursting out in laughter once again.

You can see the smoke rising over Beast Boy's head. "DIS ID NOT FUHEY! I'M TUCK AS A BABY AN I CAWNT DO ANAHTING FOR MASEWF!" He screams.

Cyborg stops his laughter abruptly. "Sorry BB. I don't think the seriousness has sunken into me yet. You know we're going to do everything we can right?"

"I know... I jus hate beink usewess." He says miserably.

"I'll make dinner for us all. Even your nasty tofu. You just get used to that new body of yours, you might be stuck in it for a while." Cyborg says. He turns to the fridge but can't resist a parting remark. "I guess we're going to need a baby sitter for when missions come around."

Beast Boy shoots him a glare, but he doesn't look nearly as annoyed as before. He has calmed.

'Kids and their mood swings.' Robin thinks to himself. He and Raven share a look before getting to work on the crime scanner.

The next hour is spent in relative silence. Starfire helps Beast Boy get up and down from places while Cyborg cooks and and the last two Titans search for Mumbo.

"Dinner everybody! Time for Cyborg's baby back ribs and famous Stone family salad!" Cries our favourite half-robot. "And here's your tofu blocks buddy." He adds as an after note, sliding a plate of tofu to Beast Boy.

Everyone sits down in their seats. Except for Beast Boy, he has to sit on the table to reach his food. He tries to use his fork, but it's too large and unwieldy for the poor changeling. He abandons his utensils in favor of picking up one of the blocks with his tiny hands. The block is half the size of his face. He tries to fit it in his mouth, but it's too large. He starts leaning back to try and open his mouth wider. Eventually he leans so far back he falls over, still holding the tofu block above him.

Everyone watches the changeling out of the corner of their eyes. Starfire is still trying to stifle her laughter.

"Uh... Ya need help BB?" Cyborg asks tentatively.

"I gowt dis dood." Says the tiny shapechanger. He places the tofu next to him and rolls in the other direction to get his feet back under him. He stands up and waddles over to the tofu block before simply taking a bite out of the corner, not even bothering to cut it. He braces his body by placing his hands on either side of the block and continues to chow down.

Raven looks on in mild amusement, but is interrupted by her pesky emoticlones.

"That so cuuuute!" Squeals Happy and Affection.

"He's rippin' off my style." Mutters Rude.

"He reminds me of me." Sloth comments.

"Disgusting, little, adorable, funny, pig!" Rage rants.

"I hope we can find a way to help him." Whimpers Timid.

"We will, cause if we can take down Trigon than Mumbo should be a piece of cake!" Brave yells.

"Indeed. We shall find a way to aid him." Knowledge says.

'Silence, all of you!' Raven mentally yells at the eight cloaked figures which reside in her head. She takes another bite out of her meal as she continues studying her green friend. Beast Boy has his face buried in a pile of white tofu blocks, munching away by the sound of it.

"That meal is almost as big as you are BB. How are you managing to eat it all?" Cyborg asks, staring at his ravenous friend.

The boy in question pulls his head out of his meal for a moment to respond "Childwen need to eat a wot so day can gwoh. So even if I'm noh gonah gwoh, my bodeh still wans me to eat aloh." before stuffing his tofu covered face back into his food.

"Who knew that green bean studied biology..." Cyborg mutters. The rest of the meal passes in relative silence. Each Titan contemplating the new situation they've suddenly been put in.

"Wewl. I'm noh shur aboud da west of you doods. Buh I'm tiad. I go to bed now." Beast Boy says, yawning. He looks over the edge of the table and contemplates how to get down. He turns into a petrodactyle and tries to fly down. He leaps off the edge of the table, but plummets as his undeveloped wings beat at the air. Centimeters before he hits the ground he is enveloped in a black bubble. He shifts back to human form and the bubble dissipates, dropping him the last little distance.

"Tanks Waben." He says.

"Don't do risky things like that in your condition!" Raven scolds. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I jus wanned to see if I coud fwy..." Beast Boy says, ears drooping.

It takes all of Raven's self discipline not to kneel down, pet him on the head, and say that she wasn't really mad. But even with her restraint she has a hard time looking at his sad little face.

"Friend Raven you have made friend Beast Boy feel the sadness!" Starfire chides me. "Apologies are in order."

"You're just saying that because he's small." Raven mutters uncomfortable at the accusation. Beast Boy turns his sad expression towards raven and exaggerates the puppy-dog eyes.

Raven breaks. She can't resist "The Face". If you add "The Face" to Beast Boy's current appearance and you have a weapon only the most cold-hearted villains can resist, and Raven is no villain.

"Sorry" She mutters with a guilty conscience. Beast Boy's sad expression immediately turns into a grin.

"I goht Waben to apowogize? I mus beh realeh coot!" He thumps a tiny fist to his chest and holds his head high, proud of his accomplishment.

Starfire is rolling on the floor, desperately trying to take in air through her laughter. Cyborg falls backwards out of his seat and joins Starfire on the floor. Robin has one hand firmly anchored to his chair and one gripping the table, but is otherwise in the same condition as the other two.

Raven reddens and turns away hissing, pulling up her hood. She feels a tug on the hem.

"Waben?" Comes the little voice. "Sowwy if you were offan- offon- offin-" Again the changeling struggles. "Sowwy if you is mad, I was jus jokink." Raven can feel the sadness radiating off him like a fire.

"I'm not mad, except at these three who can't tell a good joke from a bad one!" She raises her voice near the end so that the three howling teens can hear her. They don't stop their laughter.

Raven huffs. "Immature, stupid..."

"Waben... If we can't fine Mumbo, dan am I tuck liak dis foevah?" Raven can hear the very real fear in his voice, and can see the tears in his eyes. She softens and bends down closer to the worried changeling.

"You'll be fine Beast Boy. We won't rest until we find Mumbo, and if that doesn't work then we'll go to a powerful magician like Doctor Fate and ask for his help. I promise that I'll get you back to normal."

Beast Boy meets the empath's determined eyes and sniffles. He wipes the tears from his eyes, says "Tank you Waben." and walks forward to hug the half-demon's leg.

If Raven's face had gotten any hotter at that point she swore she could have roasted marshmallows over them. Her energy sparks all around her. A few lightbulbs break as she tries to calm herself. Beast Boy removes himself from the embrace and walks to the door that leads to the male bedroom hallway.

The door doesn't open.

"Uhh... Waben?" He asks meekly. "Can you halp?"

The highly embarrassed empath joins the changeling by the door and it slides open. She follows him to his room.

"What's your password?" She asks. Beast Boy looks hesitant to say anything.

"giza malaika" He says eventually. Raven raises an eyebrow, not understanding the words, but types it in.

"What language is that?" She asks, curious.

"Jus one a lerned in Afwica with ma pawents." Beast Boy says nervously, evading the question. Raven doesn't pursue the answer. She doesn't want to pry.

She picks up Beast Boy and plops him into his bed. He waddles over to his pillow and tucks himself in with some difficulty.

Raven turns to leave. Once she reaches the door she hears Beast Boy utter a faint "goonight, Waben..." and she again fights the urge to blush. She flips his light switch off and leaves the room. The door closes behind her automatically.

* * *

**Chapter 2 complete. The Titans really don't seem to be taking the situation seriously, mostly poking fun at the changeling and making comments at Raven's expense. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. So many views and reviews (at least by my standards). I already have twice as many as my longest fic. (Bobpocalypse, also my first and worst) Who knew people liked green kids so much?**

* * *

Raven wakes up from an uncomfortable sleep. She looks around her dark room with tired eyes. They eventually land on her clock.

"Only five?" She moans. "It's too early to get up... Even for me!"

She lies back in her bed and recalls her strange dream. The team had been fighting Mumbo and failed to capture him. Beast Boy got turned tiny and no one could locate Mumbo after his escape. What an odd dream. At least, she hoped it was a dream.

Deciding that sleep would not find her again this morning, Raven rolls out of bed and puts on her standard outfit. She shuffles down to the common room and opens the door. To her surprise, Cyborg is already awake, typing away on the main computer.

Ignoring the metal man for now, Raven sits down at the table. Across the room a few cupboards open and numerous objects fly out. A kettle, tea bags, and her favorite mug all fly to their positions as she levitates them with her powers. A bit later the kettle starts spewing steam like an angry bull and the empath removes it from the stove and fills her mug. She summons the mug and takes a sip. The scalding hotness wakes her right up.

Setting down the mug she turns to look at Cyborg. He is still typing away. A map of the city is displayed in the top of the screen and numerous reports fill the bottom.

A picture of Mumbo is in the top left corner of the screen.

Raven moans again, but this time it has nothing to do with being tired.

'It wasn't a dream.' She thinks to herself. 'It was real, curse it.'

"Ya'll right there Rae?" Comes Cyborg's voice. He hasn't looked away from the screen.

"I'm just realizing that it wasn't just a bad dream." The half-demon mutters.

"Yeah, I went through that a few hours ago when I got up." He sympathizes. "But it really happened. So it's our job to find Mumbo and get BB back to normal."

"Speaking of Beast Boy, how long do you figure he'll be asleep for considering his new condition?" Questions a voice from the doorway. Robin strides in, face all business.

"Best guess? A few more minutes." Cyborg says.

"Only that long?" Raven asks, surprised.

"He's got the body of a two year old. Like yesterday he's gonna need to eat a LOT. So he should be up soon enough for some chow."

"Will friend Beast Boy even be able to do the opening of his door?" Inquires Starfire, entering and pulling a bottle of mustard from the fridge.

Silence.

"Umm... I think I'll go check on the little guy." Cyborg says hurriedly. He dashes out of the room. Robin steps aside to avoid the metal man and enters the room.

And few more seconds of silence.

"If Beast Boy was still sleeping, he's gonna be pissed about being woken up at five thirty in the morning." Robin notes, breaking the stillness.

Starfire smiles. "He looks sooooo cute when he's mad! His little face does the scrunching, and his adorable eyes look at you in a way that is just to much of the funny to be taken with seriousness! I wish I could be there to see the waking of the, Beast Boy!" She starts giggling again, just like yesterday.

Robin's frowns once again and Raven spends a moment hushing Affection, who agrees with Starfire wholeheartedly.

"That's slightly creepy Star." Raven remarks after silencing her emoticlone.

Starfire it too busy giggling to pay any attention to her friends, much to Robin's irritation. Robin mutters something under his breath about "stupid, attention grabbing, changelings." and the empath raises an eyebrow.

"Feeling a bit left out are we?" Raven remarks casually to her fuming leader. "Just starving for attention?"

"What? No! I-I just was thinking of... Ways to find Mumbo! Yeah!" Robin lies. Raven stares at him calmly.

"So you weren't just muttering about Beast Boy grabbing the attention of a certain teammate?" Raven teases. Robin flushes.

"N-No! Of course not!" He denies, embarrassed.

"Good." Says Raven. She suddenly closes the distance between the two of them. "Because it would be rude to be complaining about our friend when he's in such a bad spot, and the universe has a way of getting back at people who look down upon others. Get my drift?" Raven is leaning over a cowering Robin.

"I-I wasn't looking down on him! I'm just... Jealous." He admits. "Don't tell anyone!"

Raven backs off. "I know, and I apologize for jumping to conclusions. My emotions have been acting up a bit, so I'm a little impulsive."

"It's fine Raven. We know your worried about Beast Boy." Robin says, putting a comforting hand on the empath's shoulder.

"I am NOT worried about that green bean!" She hisses in denial. She pulls away from Robin, hiding her red tinted cheeks in her hood.

"What happened to "the universe has a way of getting back at people who look down on others?"" Robin teases.

Raven mutters something incoherent and shuffles her feet.

The doorway opens again and Cyborg walks in, tears running from his eyes as he tries to stop laughing. Beast Boy waddles in beside him, face burning red.

"Is nowt fuhey!" He pouts.

"What happened?" Robin asks, insanely curious. Cyborg opens his mouth to speak, but breaks down before he can. He clutches his stomach as he struggles for breath.

"He- He-" Is all the half-robot gets out before he is howling again.

Robin turns to Beast Boy who doesn't seem to want to answer.

"Is nofing." The changeling mutters. "Don awsk."

Robin raises an eyebrow.

After a solid ten minutes Cyborg finally manages to stop laughing. He wipes tears from his eyes as he lies on the couch. The other Titans, minus Beast Boy who is munching on toast, are huddled around him, eager to hear the story.

"Are you the OK friend Cyborg?" Starfire asks in concern.

"Man. I haven't laughed that hard in... Well, EVER!" The half-robot says, smiling insanely. "Honestly it was more funny to see than anything ever before. But I hope it doesn't happen again."

"What happened?" Questions Robin again. His impatience is clear.

"Not much, all that happened was that I went into BB's room to find him just walking up. Remind me to buy him some clothes by the way, only his current uniform shrunk. But he said that he needed to go to the bathroom so I walked him over. He was in there for a few minutes before I heard him calling out. I went in and he- he-" Cyborg can't finish, he just laughs again.

"Azarath, JUST FINISH!" Raven roars.

"He had fallen in!" Cyborg howls.

It takes a moment for everyone to realize what he means. Robin's face twitchs as he tries to hold in his own laughter, Starfire doesn't understand, and Raven just shakes her head and mutters about the immaturity of males under her breath.

Out of the corner of her eye Raven can see Beast Boy with his head down on the table. She walks over and sits down next to him.

"You alright?" She asks gently.

"It's embawasing. I cawn't evan go to da badwom by mytelf." He sounds absolutely miserable.

Despite the fact that she knows it's only his appearance that drives the impulse, Raven reaches down and scoops up the crying changeling. She hugs the sobbing boy against her chest and hushes him.

"It's fine Beast Boy. They just found it funny this one time. Whoever mocks you about it will find themself in another dimension." Raven is actually considering following through with the promise as she looks at Cyborg and Robin who are now rolling on the floor. She strokes the back of the changeling's head as she continues. "No matter what happens you WILL be fine. I promised remember?"

He nods, but doesn't pull his head away. He continues to sniffle.

The two Titans stay in that position for a while. Raven keeps on stroking and reassuring the mortified and terrified Beast Boy as he takes comfort in her closeness and care.

After ten minutes or so, the changeling plants his hands on her stomach and pushes himself away from her. Raven sets him down on the table, only faintly aware that the laughter stopped and that the other three Titans are watching.

"Tank you again Waben." He says emotionally, looking up at her with puffy eyes. Raven gives a soft smile, uncharacteristic for her, and turns towards her other teammates who fall back in face of her angry expression.

"Uhh... Sorry?" Cyborg offers meekly.

"We didn't mean to sadden friend Beast Boy." Starfire adds quickly.

"It was just one laugh, cut us some slack." Robin says, putting his hands up before him as a shield.

There is a painful silence as Raven looks down upon her fearful teammates.

"This better not happen again." Is the only thing Raven says before summoning a book from her room, picking up Beast Boy, placing him on the couch, and sitting down next to him in the corner.

The others breath a sigh of relief. Their lives have been spared.

"Sorry BB." Cyborg apologises, looking ashamed. "I don't know what came over me."

"Is fine. I kno dat you don men to be men." Beast Boy accepts. Luckily for Cyborg, Beast Boy doesn't seem capable of holding grudges. He sticks a hand out. "Siwl buddies?"

"Still buddies." Cyborg shakes the tiny hand with his finger. "In other news," He straightens up. "Mumbo was spotted in five different places last night. All at the same time."

"How is that possible?" Starfire asks, feeling confused.

"Magic Star." Robin says. Serious once more. "At which places was he seen?"

Cyborg walks over to the main computer, which was still on the entire time, and maximizes the map from the top half of the screen.

"Here, here, here, here, and here." He points to five different locations, all spread around he city.

"They're all stores known for having finely cut diamonds." Robin notes. "Three ring dealerships, and two jewelry makers."

"Please, are rings not jewelry?" Starfire asks.

"They are Star, but ring dealerships only sell rings while jewlers sell all sorts of fancy accessories." Cyborg explains. Starfire makes a silent O with her mouth as Cyborg continues. "He hit all of them at eleven o'clock and was gone lickity split."

"That makes seven robbed jewlers and ring dealers in two days." Robin mutters, "What's he after?"

"Dood, dis is Mumo. He dos what he dos becauws he feel wike it." Beast Boy points out. Everyone stares at the changeling. "What? I pay attention to things sometimes!" He crosses his arms and looks away.

"BB's right. Mumbo is crazy, there's no telling why he does anything." Cyborg says. "All we know is that he's after diamonds, so we gotta hang by diamond dealing places and he should pop up eventually."

"But that would be relying on chance!" Robin complains, frustrated.

"What do want us to do, Robin? This isn't a rational villain; there isn't any figuring out his next move because he probably doesn't know until he makes it." Raven snaps before returning to her book.

Robin sighs. "I know. I just... Hate being helpless."

"Join da club." Beast Boy mutters.

"Perhaps we should search instead of just sitting then yes? It might raise our spirits and make us feel more of the usefulness?" Starfire suggests.

"Good idea Star." Robin praises. "But we can't leave Beast Boy alone, he can't get his own food or anything."

"I'll stay." Cyborg volunteers. "I can start making changes to the tower so Beast Boy can get around easier and do stuff without us. That way I can help out next time and we can leave BB here."

"Good idea Cyborg. Everyone else, let's move!" Robin is the first one out the door, he and Starfire run for the elevator, eager to get started. Raven remains behind for a moment.

"Don't even think about mocking him or you'll find yourself in another dimension." She hisses quietly to an intimidated and quite terrified Cyborg, making sure Beast Boy doesn't hear, before phasing through the floor down to the garage.

And few moments of quiet follow before Cyborg speaks up.

"Well. I suppose I should get to work." Cyborg starts drawing up schematics in his mind while he walks to his room to get a tool kit.

Beast Boy sighs. 'This is gonna be a looong day' He thinks to himself.

* * *

**Chapter 3 complete. I kinda turned Cyborg into a jerk for a bit, but he has his heart in the right place.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. Poor Beast Boy. He's been laughed at all through the last three chapters. Hopefully things start to look up for him.**

* * *

"When there's trouble you know what to dooo..." Cyborg sings as he types new commands into the Titan mainframe.

It has been approximately four hours since the others left. Still only nine thirty in the morning. The morning sun shines through the window and lights up the main room.

Beast Boy lies on the couch, already bored out of his mind. A handheld game console lies in front of him, almost unplayable by the changeling due to his lack of coordination and short fingers.

"Dis is wedicuwos. Da onwe games I can pway propawee awr Fieya Embwem an Gos Wecon." Beast Boy complains.

"Sorry BB, I wish I could help, but I can't change how your hands work. Unless you don't mind extensive surgery." Cyborg looked thoughtful as he mentioned surgery.

"I'll pawss." Beast Boy sighed. He was so very annoyed. He still couldn't do much on his own, even though Cyborg had installed all sorts of small ramps and buttons for him to use in order to open doors and get things from the fridge. The half-robot was just now initiating the new programs to make the buttons functional.

"I hope de udders awr havink more foon dan me." He said, looking out the window.

###

"Freeze Mumbo!" Robin yelled. After hours of waiting around Mumbo had decided to attack a diamond dealer again. The wait had paid off.

"I prefer wax museum!" The insane performer cried. He pointed his wand at a nearby clothing shop and the mannequins became animate and crashed through the glass.

"Those are made of plastic, not wax!" Robin shouted as he leapt back from an attacked launched by the closest foe.

"Plastic, wax, what's the difference!?" Mumbo laughed.

"A couple chemicals." Robin responded. He slapped two birdarangs together and forms a sword. He quickly cut down the clumsy mannequins. "Stand down Mumbo, you won't escape this time."

"I smell a chase coming on! Let's fly boy blunder!" Mumbo swings his wand and hops onto a manhole cover. The manhole cover bursts out of the ground and starts flying off with the laughing magician on it.

Robin growls in frustration. He breaks up the sword and throws the two birdarangs at the retreating man.

Mumbo whips around and blasts the two projectiles out of the sky with rays of pink energy. "I love duck hunt! Your turn!"

Robin drops to the ground to avoid the flock of ducks that fly out of the magician's hat. He then leaps up and dashes down the street and hops on to his R-Cycle. He takes off after Mumbo.

"Robin to team. I'm in pursuit of Mumbo. Fly up and cut him off!"

"I'm quite capable of cutting things myself, thank you very much!" Mumbo says indignantly as Robin uses the R-Cycle's jet boosters to propel the vehicle, and himself, into the air. Robin jumps off the red bike and pounced at the magician.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" The boy wonder suddenly finds himself floating in the air, trapped in a long box with only his head and feet sticking out. A large saw appears in Mumbo's hands.

"See? I'm already an expert woodworker!" Jokes the performer. He puts the saw on top of the box and starts cutting through it.

"I'm guessing the Mumbo is too old a dog to be taught new tricks." Says a familiar voice. The saw is blasted out of Mumbo's hand and Starfire flies in from the side.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Complains the turquoise colored man. He ducks to avoid a punch from the alien girl and knocks her away with a blast from a squirting flower.

"She's saying that you've used this tricks multiple times already." Raven's raspy voice explains from behind Mumbo.

The magician whirls around only to be hit with a burst of dark energy. He falls of his manhole cover and crashes to the ground. Mumbo tries to rise, but a bo-staff plants itself firmly on the ground right next to his head.

"Show's over Mumbo. Your last act of crime stops here." Robin stares down the crazy man who is sweating slightly.

"Not quite Mr. Traffic Light! I still have one last trick up my sleeve!" He sticks his left hand up his right sleeve.

The hand comes shooting out of one of the pouchs on Robin's utility belt holding smoke pellets.

"Ta-ta Titans! Hope you enjoyed the show!" The hand throws down the pellets creating a huge cloud of smoke.

"Hold him down!" Comes Robin's voice from the cloud. The noises of a scuffle are heard coming from the smoky area. The smoke clears to reveal all three Titans grabbing each other's legs and arms.

"The Mumbo is gone." Starfire says sadly. She releases her grip on Robin's leg.

"He can't have gone far!" Robin shouted, letting go of Raven's left arm.

"Let's move then!" Raven hisses. She relinquishs her grasp on Starfire's right leg and flies up into the air, searching for the escaped villain.

Robin and Starfire watch the angry girl for a moment.

"She is feeling much of the anger towards the Mumbo yes?" Starfire asks the boy beside her.

"Yeah, not surprising. Beast Boy getting turned into a two year old affected her more than the rest of us, she worries about him more than she's willing to admit." Robin says, grinning. "We should probably help her before she starts yelling at us for not taking this seriously."

The two Titans quickly start looking around for the escaped magician, but they know that they have a very low chance of finding him. Mumbo is long gone.

Back at the tower, Cyborg sits back. He learned about the fight from a news cast a few minutes ago. A reporter managed to get a word from Starfire, who explained how Mumbo managed to escape before she was pulled off by an annoyed Raven who said she was "slacking". Robin was visable in the background, apparently studying scraps from Mumbo's magical attack to try and get a hint of where he might be.

"Mumbo got away again." Mutters the metal teen. "Stupid magic tricks."

Cyborg turns around in his seat and sighs, investigating his handiwork. The main room has had several things added to it: a low button on all doors leaving the room, small ramps leading up to the table, couch, and refrigerator, along with sliding doors that replace the normal pull-open cupboards doors.

"But I suppose I expected that, or else I wouldn't have bothered making all this in the first place." He muses to himself. He glances down to the depressed, green changeling sitting on the couch. He is staring at the TV screen, not happy Mumbo escaped.

"Mumo gots away." Beast Boy said unhappily. "I'm still stuck wike dis."

"Don't worry BB, we normally miss catching Mumbo the first few times remember? but we always get him eventually." Cyborg reassured him.

"Buh wah if you guys can't dis toim? Wah if I gotta lerwn to wiv wike dis?" The shapeshifter started to panic.

"Woah BB chill!" Cyborg walked over to Beast Boy and sat down next to him on the couch. "We haven't even tried asking League spellcasters for a cure yet cause we don't wanna bother them when we might be able to handle this ourselves. If we can't do it by ourselves we can just get help from them. Everything will be fine."

"Weally?"

"Really."

And few moments of silence pass.

"Can we pway a game? I bored." The changeling half asked, half whined.

"Sure BB." Cyborg shook his head slightly as he walked over to the gamestation to find a suitable game. 'He just can't focus on anything bad for more than ten seconds. Sometimes I wish I could do that.' The metal man thought ruefully.

Cyborg finally found something they could both play that didn't involve button mashing or the need for coordination. He wasn't actually aware they had such a game in the first place since most of their games involved the two things mentioned before.

"Was dis?" Asks a suspicious Beast Boy.

"Ya heard of the Civilization games?" Beast Boy nodded. "It's like that."

"I gonna kick yowr butt!" The changeling announced cockily in his high voice.

"You can try green bean." Said Cyborg, happy his friend was back in good spirits.

The other three Titans returned at lunch to find the changeling and half-robot still battling it out in their first game, which had stretched on for hours as each player could never get enough of an advantage to conquer the other.

"Figures." Raven muttered. "We're working our butts off and they're here playing video games."

"It's electronic entertainment Rae." Cyborg calls back to the empath, not even looking away from the screen as he observes Beast Boy taking his turn. "There's nothing wrong with sitting down to play some games, you should try it sometime. Or would it mess with your inner bookworm?"

Raven gives an "Ugh!" and stomps over to the fridge, Starfire flies over to watch the two gaming Titans, and Robin joins The empath the fridge.

"Normally comments like that don't get under your skin unless your feeling lots of emotion, you still worried about Beast Boy?" Robin asks sympathetically.

"I told you before, I am NOT worried about Beast Boy. I just don't want him to be stuck like that, that's all." Raven glares at the other bird.

"Uh huh, and Starfire's favourite drink isn't mustard, it's sewage water." Robin clearly expresses his disbelief and amusement at Raven's denial.

"Robin." The empath says, deceptively calm. "I will tell Starfire about your crush if you don't drop this matter."

Robin paled slightly. "I'm just trying to get you to admi-"

"Oh Starfire!" Calls Raven. "Robin here has something to te-" Robin slaps a hand over her mouth. Starfire looks over at the two of them, confused.

"Friend Raven, why do you do the kissing of Robin's hand?" Starfire looks slightly sad.

"Wah!? No sh-she's not doing that!" Robin waves his hands around as he backs up, accidentally bumping into the counter and falling back into the sink.

"Only you could turn a perfectly normal gesture into something embarrassing Starfire." Raven puts a hand to her head which shakes in irritated amusement.

Beast Boy and Cyborg, who had turned around to watch the spectacle, laugh quietly as their esteemed leader tries to get himself out of the sink.

"That motion was of the normal variety? I apologize friends, I was unaware of this. Please, what does the hand across the mouth mean?" The alien gives the two birds an attentive look.

"It means Robin didn't want me saying something." Raven smirks as Robin's eyes widened.

"What did you not want said?" The alien girl questions the panicked boy wonder.

"I-I Umm..." The nervous boy stutters.

"Azar help this fool." Raven mutters under her breath as she steps back to watch Robin explain his way out of this. "If he would just admit it rather than hiding it everything would be so much better for him."

"You might do well to follow you're own advice!" A voice shouts in Raven's head.

'For the last time, I am NOT In love with anyone!' Raven hisses mentally at the emoticlone.

"You're just being a coward! Admit it already!" Another voice pipes up.

'Not you too Brave!' Raven moans.

"The others are correct I'm afraid. Admitting it, at least to yourself, would improve your emotional stability dramatically." A very reasonable sounding voice notes.

'Even you're on their side!?'

"Of course, I am your embodiment of knowledge, and the smart thing to do would be to admit your affection, denial only leads to confusion."

'I already said I am NOT in-'

"No one said you were, but that doesn't mean you don't harbor SOME manner of attraction."

Raven utters a stream of curses at the logic presented by the yellow cloaked emoticlone.

'I really hate you all sometimes.' She says after finishing her tirade.

"Hey, you're the one who made us all in the first place." Rude pipes up.

"And I'm seriously reconsidering it now." Raven mutters as she turns to watch her four teammates. "At least they don't have to deal with voices in their heads."

"Just being half-metal, having little to know clue how things work on this world, being considered a freak because you have green skin, and being overly obsessed and paranoid." Rude replies.

Raven sighs. "I know. But that's why they have each other I suppose. To be able to fit in without worrying about stuff like that."

"You fit in too Waben." Says a young voice from below her.

The empath looks down, startled, to see Beast Boy standing in front of her. A smile on his face.

"You awr awr fwiend. You fit in here too." Beast Boy repeats.

"Thanks Beast Boy." Raven whispers.

He grins even wider. "I'm jus thowtful like dat." Raven rolls her eyes. Beast Boy's stomach growls suddenly. "Now can you moves aswide? You kinda blockink da fwidge."

* * *

**Chapter 4 complete. Raven talking to her emoticlones and Cyborg not being a jerk. Beast Boy still seems to suffer from occasional bouts of depression though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. Beast Boy still isn't happy, what else is new? At least Cyborg redeemed himself somewhat.**

* * *

Beast Boy munched on his salad as the other Titans discussed how best to find Mumbo.

"We just need another stakeout with a better strategy!" Robin says.

"We should do another searching of the city." Starfire suggests.

"Can't we just wait for the Titan's crime scanner to find him?" Cyborg whines.

"No! We won't just sit around idle!" Raven hisses.

"Hey, I wanna catch Mumbo too, but if we tire ourselves out looking for him we aren't being very useful." Cyborg points out.

"Not to forget we have a city to protect." Robin adds. "Cy has a point."

"But friend Beast Boy is in need of our help!" Starfire protests.

"I promised I would help, and I don't plan on backing out!" Raven growls.

"We aren't saying you need to stop helping, we just need to rest up, and make better plan." Cyborg explains.

"We also need to prioritize." Robin says grimly. "It's fine if we look for Mumbo when there are no other villain's attacking, but when other problems pop up we can't afford to put finding Mumbo over helping the citizens of Jump."

"I know..." Raven sighs, sounding defeated. "But until that happens..."

"We understand." Starfire says, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Ya, I woodn't wants pepls getsing in twoble cause of meh." Beast Boy calls from his perch on the table. He turns his head back to his salad and bites down on a leaf of lettuce.

Robin gives Raven a sympathetic look. "It's fine Raven. We'll get him back to normal at some point. Maybe not soon, but it will happen."

The empath mutters something about not really caring, but the other Titans already know she's lying.

Suddenly the alarm goes off, red lights flashing. The main screen displays a picture of the HIVE five: Mammoth, Gizmo, Billy Numerous, Kid Wykkyd, and See-More.

"C'mon! We just got back half an hour ago and now we have to go out again!?" Cyborg complained.

"No time for whining, Titans GO!" Robin yells commandingly. The four Titans fit for duty rush downstairs again.

Beast Boy looks on in irritation. He sighs and climbs down from the table using a small ramp. He waddles over to the main screen and climbs up into the main seat. He turns into a tiny giraffe in order to reach the buttons. He hits a few with his head and the map on the screen expands to full size.

"I migh no be able to figh, buh I can stiwl halp." He says, determination evident on his face.

###

"There they are, Titans get 'em!" Robin calls out.

The HIVE five, who are standing in front of a destroyed bank, whirl around to see four Titans charging at them.

"Attack pattern Beta!" Gizmo's obnoxious voice. The HIVE five charge the Titans as a group, rather than splitting up as normal.

The two groups clash. Starfire tosses starbolts, Robin throws freeze disks, Cyborg blasts away, Raven throws her foes around, Gizmo slashes with his metal legs, Mammoth smashes everything in reach, Billy Numerous mobs the Titans, Kid Wykkyd goes around behind the Titans and strikes, and See-More stays back at a distance and shoots isolated targets.

The fight deteriorates quickly into a brawl. Kid Wykkyd is the first to be knocked out, quickly followed by Starfire. Robin takes on Gizmo while Cyborg handles See-More and Billy Numerous, which leaves Raven fighting Mammoth.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The half-demon cries. The chunk of road below Mammoth raises suddenly with the villain still on it. Mammoth grunts and leaps down off the chunk and tries to land on the empath.

Raven melts into the ground before she can be hit and rises on the opposite side of the street.

"I don't have time for this." She hisses. She holds her hands out towards the large teen and curls them into fists. Metal pipes and lamp posts burst from the ground and there spots in the road and wrap around Mammoth.

"Raaaagh!" Cries the large boy. He flexes his arms and the metal breaks. "That all you got?" He asks with a grin.

"Not even close." Raven replies, rising into the air.

###

"I spy with my little eye..." See-More jokes as he blasts away at Cyborg.

"A whole world o' pain!" Cyborg finishes, shooting his cannon at the HIVE member. See-More bends backward to dodge the shot.

"Sheesh, he got some issues eh Billy?" One Billy says to the others.

"No kiddin' Billy." Replies another. The small squad of Billys charge forward to strike at the half-robot.

"Just don't know when you're outmatched do ya?" Shouts Cyborg as he meets the charge.

###

"C'mon barf brain! Is that all you can do?" Says Gizmo, sneering, as he dodges several birdarangs thrown his way.

"Just wait and see." Robin replies with a smile of his own. The birdarangs turn back around and slice apart the metal legs of the tiny terror.

"Rasan-frasan..." Gizmo muttered as he pressed a button on his backpack. A small blaster popped out and Gizmo took a shot at the boy wonder.

The red orb misses Robin by a few inches as he cartwheels out of he way.

"Nice try, but I've been trained by the best. Your little blaster isn't going to do much."

Suddenly, several more blasters pop out of the backpack and aim at the stunned Titan.

"That changes things a bit..." The teen says, narrowing his eyes.

###

Beast Boy watches the fight from the Titan's computer. He winces when he sees Starfire get knocked out.

"Ouwch... Dat looked like it huwt." He mutters.

He continues to watch the fight as his friends split up to fight the remaining HIVE members.

'Cyborg looks a little outgunned.' The changeling think to himself, slightly worried. 'Hopefully Rob or Rae finish up soon to help him.'

###

"You're testing my patience." Raven says, annoyed that she can't KO her foe.

"I hate tests." Mammoth replies. He rips up a chunk of road and tosses it at the half-demon.

"Azar. You have less of a brain than Beast Boy." She mutters. Quickly stopping the projectile mid-flight, Raven sends it flying back at her large combat partner.

Mammoth is too slow to dodge the missile and is smashed into the ground.

"Ugh..." He groans. "What happened?"

"I happened." Says a raspy voice from behind him.

He turns around and is met with a massive black fist to the face. He flies across the street and skids across the ground. He stops just before hitting a wall and doesn't get up.

"Finally, that's over with." Raven says, relieved. She is about to go tie up Mammoth when her communicator rings.

"Waben!" The infantile voice exclaims as soon as she opened it up.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Raven says, an annoyed edge to her voice.

"Cybog need halp!" He exclaims.

"On it!" The empath said. She quickly whirl around and dashed down the street towards her friend.

###

"C'mon punks! Show me what you got!" The metal teen taunts confidently. Truthfully, Cyborg doesn't feel all that confident right now. He's battered, dinged, and his right arm is coming loose.

"This guy just don't go down!" See-More exclaims, grinning.

"You got that right, he just don't know when to quit!" Says one of Billy Numerous' clones.

"Why would I quit? The fun's just getting started!" Cyborg aims his cannon at See-More.

"Sorry Cyborg. But game time has been cut short." Says a certain dark empath, having arrived to help.

She rises out of the ground in front of the surprised HIVE members. A quick flash of black energy appears and a lamp post wraps itself around See-More's head, blocking his eye. The ground below all the Billy Numerous caves in and formed a bucket. Billy tries to duplicate his way out, but Cyborg quickly puts a piece of the road over top and the multiplier is stuck inside.

"Thanks for the help Rae, I needed that." The metal man says appreciatively, ignoring the isults coming from the HIVE members.

"No problem. Let's go see how badly Robin is beating Gizmo."

###

"Come on! Fight fair!" Complains the short teen as Robin holds him up by the back of his uniform.

"This is a street fight, not a duel. I don't need to fight fair." Robin snickers at the boy's anger.

"Looks like you beat the pants off little man here." Cyborg says, coming up behind his victorious teammate.

"Wasn't too hard. Turns out his guns were heat blasters, and my cape is extremely heat resistant." Robin explains, still smiling. "After that it was just a matter of getting close enough to hit him."

"Yeah, hate to ruin your "look at my awesome stuff" moment, but we should probably get Starfire back to the tower." Raven deadpans.

"Good point." Robin says, immediately rushing to the alien's side. He picks her up gently and brings her to the T-Car.

"Man, you can read him like a book." Gizmo mutters, now being dragged away by police.

"No kidding." Cyborg agrees. "Guy needs to spit it out already." Realizing who he is talking too Cyborg slams the police car door shut and they pull away.

"Let's get going!" Robin calls from the back seat of the car, Starfire laying next to him.

"Defiantly not overly concerned at all." Raven remarks sarcastically. "It's not like she's the toughest out of all of us or anything, right Robin?"

The boy wonder flushes upon hearing this and turns his head away.

Cyborg chuckles. "Let's get back to the tower before Robin has a panic attack."

"I am not that paranoid!" Robin says indignantly.

"But you are partially paranoid." Raven points out.

Robin shuts his mouth before anything else he says can be turned against him.

###

"Holla, holla, holla, holla, holla, holla, holla, ma nam! Teen Titans!" Beast Boy sings as he munched on a cookie the size of his head. "Haf of yo twubles will be gone! Teen Tians!"

Raven and Cyborg walk through the main room door to find the singing changeling sitting on the table, a stack of cookies next to him.

"Papa, schedal contwol. Mama, waih contwol. Wishes awwwr endwess. Teen Tians GO!"

Cyborg resists the urge to laugh.

Raven is once again forced to shut up her emoticlones. Happy in particular seems extremely vocal.

"Ever consider becoming a singer BB?" Cyborg teases.

"One or twice. Buh I decied against it becaws all dah odar singahs wol woose der jowbs." The changeling said confidently.

Cyborg snorts.

"We're is Stawfiah?" The green Titan asks.

"In the med bay. She took a hit to the head; minor by her standards. Mr. Paranoid is watching over her." Cyborg rolls his eyes as he mentions of Robin.

"Dat guy needs to gwoh a bahbon an cofes." The shapeshifter says, shaking his head.

He just manages to hear Cyborg say "He's not the only one." and he snaps his head toward the metal teen.

"I gonna get yous for dat." He threatens.

"Like to see you try little man." Cyborg taunts.

"You two are going into immature mode again, I'm going back to my room." Raven rolls her eyes as the two continue their verbal sparring. She walks through the door and is gone from the sights of the two other Titans.

The empath walks down the main hallway until she reaches a secondary hallway. She opens the door and walks through. She strides to her door, punches in the the password, and enters her room. The door closes behind her.

"I need to have a little chat with you all." Raven hisses to her emoticlones. "I'm coming in."

The half-demon locates her meditation mirror on the vanity and places stares into it. Her face is shown briefly before it is overlapped with two larger versions of her violet eyes. The four red eyes that were vied upon entering the mirror had disappeared since Trigon had been bested.

And black claw reaches out of the mirror and pulls Raven in.

* * *

**Chapter 5 complete. Pointless HIVE fight? Sure, I'll let you think that. And no, I won't be showing Raven's conversation with her emoticlones. They will make an appearance in the story though beyond just talking to Raven at the odd moment, 'cause they are my favorites and I can't help but include them! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. The HIVE five battle holds what purpose you ask? You'll find out, it's kinda expected. Sadly, I won't be showing Raven's talk with her emoticlones. It's more interesting when someone else talks to them. **cough** foreshadowing **cough****

* * *

Inside a small cell in a metahuman prison, five disgruntled teenagers talk to each other, annoyed at their defeat.

"I can't believe we lost to those losers!" Gizmo complains.

"Yeah, them were one man down too!" Billy Numerous points out.

"Where was the green guy anyways?" Mammoth asks.

"Maybe he was off doin' something else." See-More suggests.

"..." Kid Wykkyd raised his arm to attract everyone's attention. He reaches out and shows his teammates a newspaper.

Everyone crowds around the dark teen to read the article.

"Titans fail to catch Mumbo. Changeling struck with spell" Gizmo reads. "Ha! Looks like snot brain is out of commission."

"Says that Robin refused to comment on when he'll be back. That means he don't know when!" Billy announces, grinning.

"So how does this help us?" Mammoth asks, confused.

"You still don't get it? We can make use of this, and I have an idea how." See-More says, grinning. Everyone else looks at him curiously. "So this is what we gonna do."

The five teens stand at the center of their cell, whispering.

###

"Aw, hell no!" Cyborg protested. "No way, uh uh! Not doing it!"

"C'mon Cy, don't be a bahbey!" Beast Boy teased. "Don tell meh yous scawed."

"I'm not scared! I just don't wanna do it." Cyborg says tensely. He stares down at the plate in front of him.

"I won faiyah and squayah." The changeling reminds him.

"I know..." Cyborg growls. He continues staring. "But why'd ya have to choose tofu?"

"Cause yous nevar twied it." Beast Boy insists.

"Fine. But just one block!" Cyborg says, giving in. He gulps and picks up one of the blocks. His hand shakes as he bring it towards his mouth.

"Greetings friends!" Shouts a happy alien girl, barging through the main room. Cyborg drops the tofu block in surprise.

"Hey Tar!" Beast Boy smiles. "Yous is jus in tam to sees Cybog eats tofu!"

Starfire gasps. "Ohh... I wish to capture this historic moment! Allow me to fetch the capturer or moments!" The girl flies from the room at top speed.

"Capturer of moments?" Cyborg asks weakly.

"Camera." Robin explains, walking in. "What's this I hear about Cyborg eating tofu?"

"I won faiyah bet, so as my pwize Cybog has to twy mah tofu." Beast Boy says proudly.

"What did you beat him at?" Robin questions.

"Checkers."

Robin stares. "Your kidding right?"

"Nope. Little dude is a nasty player. Bested me without loosing a piece." Cyborg says sheepishly.

Robin chuckles. "In that case I want to stick around to see this. Beast Boy deserves the victory."

"C'mon, is EVERYONE sticking around to watch this?" The metallic teen whines as the doors open once more to reveal Starfire holding a camera.

"I am ready to do the capturing of moments!" She announces excitedly, holding up he device.

"Let's get this over with." Cyborg grumbles. He holds the tofu block up to his mouth as the camera rolls, he's just about to take a bite when-

"What's all this about?" A raspy voice asks from the doorway. Cyborg drops the cube again and everyone turns to look at the empath who is finished telling off her emoticlones.

"Beast Boy won a bet, so Cyborg has to eat a block of tofu." Robin explains quickly. "Starfire is recording this for the historical archives."

Raven rolls her eyes. "This, I have to see." She walks over to the group and takes a seat.

"If everyone is done interrupting..." Cyborg says, irritated. He once again tries to eat the block, but the alarm rings.

"SERIOUSLY?" Cyborg howls.

Robin rushes over to the computer and types in a few commands, a map of the city pops up.

"Adonis." Robin said. "Down near the new car dealership."

"Something tells me price negotiations didn't go well." Raven quips dryly.

"No time to loose, Titans GO!" Four of the Titans rushed out the door leaving the last one sitting on the table.

"Yeah..." The changeling says, downcast. "Tians go."

He looks out the window at the city.

'What sort of hero am I? Taken down by a single spell.' He sighs. 'Come to think of it, I've never been very helpful. The only time I ever really helped was against the brotherhood of evil, and even then it was only because everyone else helped me. I've done more harm than good actually. I panicked everyone when I got captured by Soto, and I almost got Raven killed when I turned into the Beast. Why am I even on this team? Why haven't the others kicked me off?'

These depressing thoughts swirl through the shapeshifter's head as he stares through the window. His eyes eventually fall to the floor.

'Now I'm even more useless than I was before. Go Beast Boy.' He thinks sarcastically.

He is caught off guard as the alarm sounds again. He quickly looks at the screen.

**-WARNING-**

Security breach: Base floor

Method of entry: Wall break

Identification: HIVE five (Mammoth, Gizmo, Kid Wykkyd, Billy Numerous, See-More)

Cameras: Online

Damage: Wall broken, elevator hacked

Time: 17:28

"Oh cwap." The changeling says, face pale.

"Beast Boy, why has the alarm gone off?!" Robin's voice comes through the computer.

"Intudas! HI Five!" Beast Boy yells frantically.

"Get to safety Beast Boy, go to-" Robin is shoved aside by Raven.

"Go to my room and get on top of my drawer!" She practically screechs.

"Rae what are you thinking?!" Cyborg hollers. He is forced to duck as a car flies over his head.

"He has no time to escape or get to the maximum security room. My room is the next safest place for him!" Raven snaps.

"Your room has no defenses whatsoever!" Robin argues.

"He won't be staying in it long, just trust me!" Raven growls.

Robin finally gives in. "Fine, Beast Boy get going! We'll be back as soon as we can!"

"Wight." The changeling says. He severs the connection and turns into a cheetah. He dashes through the main door, only to see the HIVE five just exiting get elevator.

"Cwap." Repeats the changeling.

"What's that thing?" Asks Gizmo, laughing.

"Looks like a cat to me." Billy pipes in.

"Ugliest cat I ever seen." See-More snickers. "legs are too long, and it's got spots."

"Guys, why is the cat green?" Mammoth inquires.

Silence.

During the silence Beast Boy was thinking to himself frantically. 'What do I do? They're totally figured me out. Do I run now? I might get away. Do I just pretend I'm a normal house pet? Nah, they probably already know who am by now.' A rather depressing though made it's way into his line of thinking. 'Maybe it would be best if I just accepted my fate. I already know that the others don't really need me. Maybe I should just accept this as my time to go.' This thought is almost immediately dismissed. 'I can't do that! Starfire would be devastated. The others would get over it, probably, but not Star. I can't do that to her.'

The green jaguar tenses for a moment as the HIVE members stare at him. It bolts to the door to the left of him and smashes the button with his head, it opens and he runs down the hallway.

"Get him cludgeheads!" Beast Boy hears Gizmo screeching. He leaps to the side as an eyeball comes shooting down the hallway. The green jaguar staggers a bit and turns the corner. Raven's door is just to his right. To his surprise, the door opens by itself, surrounded by a black aura. He rushes inside and it closes behind him.

"Where did he go?" He hears See-More asking.

"I told you to cut him off!" Gizmo screams.

"But there was no way he could have beat me to the other exit!" Mammoth protests.

"So he's in one of these rooms." Billy says.

Beast Boy starts sweating. There are only three doors in this hallway, Raven's, Starfire's, and the bathroom. He crawls quietly over to Raven's drawer. He glances upward. Something is glowing on the vanity, illuminating the dark room.

"On three." He hears. He pales even further and quickly turns into a monkey. He grabs the knobs of the drawer and starts climbing the beat he can.

"One" Halfway up.

"Two" Just a little more to go.

"THREE!" The door is busted down.

Server Billy Numerous charge in. They all shriek upon seeing the giant black claw grabbing a certain green monkey. The claw pulls the monkey into a small mirror on the vanity.

"Uh... I think we should be gettin' out of here Billy." One Billy says to the next, backing away.

"I agree Billy. Don't want to become monster food, nope not me." The group of red clad men scramble from the room, yelling about monsters.

###

"You wimps can't beat Adonis!" Brags the man in the red battle armor.

Cars are scattered around the lot, mangled and trashed because of the intense fight. The civilians have long since fled, and the police are waiting just a block away for the Titan's to take down the narcissistic man.

"Have before remember? Or is your memory as short as your temper?" Cyborg quips.

"My suit is superior to all of you put together!" Adonis picks up yet another car and chucks it at the metal man. Cyborg dodges out of he way and returns fire with a blast from his sonic cannon.

"Hate to say this, but looks like we're beat." Cyborg grimaces.

"We must wait for friend Raven to finish whatever she is doing. Thanks we shall win." Starfire announces confidently.

The empath in question is currently meditating behind a pile of cars, regaining her strength after opening her door from such a long distance away.

"You almost ready Raven?" Robin whispers from beside her. He reaches out beyond the car pile and throws a few freeze disks.

"Just a few more minutes." She whispers back. "Still exhausted."

"Just take your time." He says kindly. "We can manage until you're ready."

"Speak for yourself, we're dying over here!" Cyborg protests.

"How very true!" Adonis shouts, confident in his abilities to best the Titans.

"Friends, we must take out the Adonis quickly so we can aid Beast Boy!" Starfire shouts blasting the armored man with a barrage of starbolts.

"I know, I know!" Robin grumbles. He leaps over the pile of cars and hurls a few more freeze disks at Adonis. Ice forms on the suit but is almost immediately shattered when he flexes his muscles.

"No one can stop Adonis!" He crows.

"Wanna bet?" A raspy voice says from behind him. Raven rises out of the ground, hands encased in black energy. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The screws in the suits start coming undone, and Adonis frantically tries to hold them in. In a matter of moments Adonis is standing up now the middle of the parking lot, suitless.

"That's a rap." Cyborg announces, notifying the police. The four Titans walk over to the T-Car and hops in. "Let's go save BB."

"He's fine." Raven says. Everyone looks at her in confusion. "He's in my head." More confusion. "Gah... Remember when I told you all about the portal to my mind. The others nodded; it had been during the third encounter with Mother Mae-Eye, when she had invaded the tower again and mind controlled everyone.

"You mean the time when BB got stuck as a kitty right?" Cyborg asks, making sure they all remember.

"Yes, I told you all about my mindscape, Nevermore. Beast Boy is in there right now."

"You call that safe?!" Cyborg yells. "You got crazy birds, killer statues, and a giant replica of Trigon waltzing around in there!"

"Rage has improved dramatically since Trigon left, and the other two only attack intruders. Since I let him in he shouldn't have a problem."

"Well, let's hurry back anyways. Who knows what those HIVE kids have done to the tower!" The metal man insists. Everyone piles into the T-Car and it speeds off back to the tower.

* * *

**Chapter 6 complete. The Mother Mae-Eye encounter I mentioned is just another one of my stories called "Mother Knows Best". The emoticlones make a small appearance in that as well. Speaking of them, guess who's showing up next chapter? :P **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. My favorite characters in the entire show are making an appearance here. Yay! Introducing... The emoticlones! Or at least a couple of 'em.**

* * *

"Waaaagh!" Beast Boy screeches as he tumbles through the air. He put his tiny hands over his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the ground approaching.

Nothing happened.

It was a few moments before Beast Boy notices he wasn't falling anymore. A few moments more before he realizes he can hear muttering. Eventually he became aware that he was being carried; he hadn't felt any impact from landing in this person's arms.

"Stupid, annoying, stuck up, Adonis." The person mutters. "Always getting in the way. Can't he just stop bothering us? Raven doesn't have time to waste on punks like him. Gotta find a cure..."

The intrigued changeling spreads his fingers apart and risks a peek at the person carrying him. To say he is slightly shocked to see a girl wearing a blood red cloak would be an understatement. The girl has him cradled in one arm with the other one clenched into a fist.

"Wage?" He asks quietly, still in shock. He still has his fingers in front of his wide eyes.

"What?" Growls the emoticlone.

"Umm... Tanks for saving meh." He says shyly.

"You would have been fine anyways." She mutters. Glancing at his slightly hurt expression Rage sighs. "You're welcome. Happy now?"

Beast Boy grins hugely. "Yup!"

"Talk about your mood swings." Rage says, rolling her eyes.

"Kinna fuhney comin fwom you."

Rage glares at him. " What's that supposed to mean?"

"You awr an extweme emoton. An you wihve wit seven udder extweme emotons." The changeling explains, still grinning.

"Oh very clever." Rage rolls her eyes. It is only during this small silence does the shapeshifter notice that Rage is taking him somewhere.

"Weah awr we goink?" He asks.

"Maze." Rage says. "I'm not dealing with you by myself. What if I lost control?"

"I twust you. With Twigon gone you awr just angwy Waben wight? So no maddah how angwy you awr, you won huwrt you fwiends." Beast Boy sounds so sure about this. Rage is slightly surprised.

"I can hardly believe you are that trusting after what I've done." She whispers, staring.

"Yous my fwiend! Oh corse I twust yous!" Beast Boy mentions casually, as if Rage isn't completely stunned by this.

Rage gapes for a few seconds before shutting her mouth. She tries extremely hard to hide her rather red face.

"That might not be a good idea." She reminds him.

"I would rather die one real death than a thousand little deaths." Beast Boy paraphrases, managing to get every word out without slurring.

"When did you come up with that?" Rages asks accusingly.

"I saws it on a website." He admits sheepishly. "I've kewpt it in teh back of mah head in case I evah found a way to ooze it."

"That was by... Gah, I can't remember, never mind." She pauses a moment. "Do you even know what that means?"

"Ih mens dat I would wather die once when I'm actuwy stabbed in da back radder dan wowwying aboud it all day time." Beast Boy remembers proudly. He had proven he was smart!

"So you do hold some useful information in that empty brain of yours." Rage muses as the the changeling fumes at the remark. "We're here."

Beast Boy looks up at the large stone walls. "So wes is goink to finds Timdis?" He asks, curious.

"Yeah, she's one of the few people who don't seem to mind when I hang around. The others never tell me to leave, but I can tell they don't fully trust me. At least Timid admits it and doesn't pick a fight."

'She means Brave.' Beast Boy thought to himself. "They get oozed to yous. It take time."

Rage sighs and starts working her way through the maze. "I hope so. It isn't fun to be an outsider."

"Dood, dats what all dah Tians awr." Beast Boy points out. "Buh I s'pose it's wuhs for yous cause deeze guys awr liwek yours sistars."

"And I thought Raven was the mind reader." Rage mutters.

"Yous awent exactwy twying to hiwed anytink fwom me." Beast Boy mentions.

"I'm wondering if I should have." She whispers, eyeing him suspiciously and turning a corner. "We're getting close to Timid's resting place, her home for lack of a better term. Let's be quiet so as to not spook her."

"How do yous knows your way awound da maze?" The changeling inquires.

"I follow Timid around a lot, so I know the most important passages; even when they change." She explains quietly. "We're here."

Beast Boy tears his haze from Rage and notices the small hole dug into the side of a wall. Strangely, the hole is deeper than the wall is thick. Metal bars forming a door block the entrance, connected by a lock.

"Soo... How awr we getsing in?" Beast Boy asks in a whisper.

"Like this." Rage puts him down on the ground for a moment and pulls out a few small metal threading needles. She shuffles them around in the lock for a moment and a small "click" is heard.

"Yous know how to pike looks?" Beast Boy gasps, surprised.

"What? You think I'm a tactless bruiser like Brave?" Rage growls. The changeling doesn't comment and waddles past the, now open, door.

The two of them enter grey cave, light up by candle lamps hanging from the ceiling. There is a large fireplace along with numerous prices of furniture and several photos. A door leads off to the left.

"There." Rage whispers in his ear. He looks to where she is pointing. Huddling in a small chair facing away from the door is a depressed looking grey emoticlone.

Beast Boy puts a finger to his lips and Rage nods, grinning evilly. He silently waddles up behind the chair. He turns into a jungle frog and uses his sticky toes to climb up the back of the chair. He then morphs into a grasshopper and leaps onto the top of Timid's head. He is so light that she doesn't even notice.

'3, 2, 1.' Beast Boy counts down. He lays down on his stomach and transforms into his normal human self. His face is hanging directly in front of Timid's as he shouts "HI TIMDIS!"

Timid shrieks and leaps up, running around trying swat Beast Boy off her, not realizing who it is. From the entrance, Rage howls with laughter. Beast Boy is also laughing while he clings to the girl's ears.

After a good minute of freaking out, Timid finally calms down enough to realize that the green creature on her head and in her face is Beast Boy.

"B-B-B-Beast B-Boy." She squeaks shakily. Her legs are trembling and she goes red in the face. She starts to panic again, but for a much different reason.

"Tink I ova did it?" He asks, giving Rage a sheepish grin.

"Not in the slightest!" Rage says, struggling for breath over her laughter. "Man, this must be what Happy is feeling all the time."

"R-R-Rage! Y-You knew about this?!" Timid whimpers.

"Yep, funniest thing I've seen in a looong time." Rage begins to grin maliciously. "Don't you two look so cute, bet Affection would have something to say right now."

Timid's blush deepens as she tries to pull her hood over her face, but can't because of Beast Boy's blocking figure. Instead she kneels on the ground and covers her face with her hands, mortally embarrassed.

"Is fine Timdis. Wage id jus playink wid yous." Beast Boy reassures the girl. Rage gets to witness the extremely amusing sight of a tiny Beast Boy patting Timid on the head as he stands on her shoulder.

"What I wouldn't do for a camera right now." Rage muses out loud. "I could totally blackmail Raven with a picture like this somehow."

Timid's blush just won't stop deepening as she curls up even more.

"Maybe it would be better if I just invited Affection here to see this." Rage continues teasing.

Timid shrieks and pulls her hands away from her face to loom pleadingly at Rage. "No! Y-You can't do that! She might say something that would give it away! O-Or we might say something that would make him hate us! O-Or-" Timid is cut off by Rage.

"Chill Timid, just spooking you. Plus, at this rate YOU are going to be the one giving it away." Rage continues to grin as she raises an eyebrow and tilts her head at the green boy still standing on Timid's shoulder.

Poor Timid. She has no idea what to do now. So instead she just shakes on the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees and refusing to look at either of them.

"Maybe I went a bit too far." Rage admits upon seeing Beast Boy's accusing glare. Beast Boy turns his head to Timid.

"Timdis... Is okay. Wage no mock yous anymowr." The changeling hugs Timid's head in an attempt to make her feel better.

'I'm fairly sure that's not helping matters.' Rage thinks to herself, still grinning. 'But who would I be to interrupt?'

Timid is sputtering and trying to form a coherent sentence as she tries to get over the shock of being hugged by the changeling.

"I-I Y-You W-We B-But." Timid stutters. She let's out a whine and looks desperately at Rage for help.

Rage decides she's tormented her poor sister enough for one day. ""Thanks" is probably a good start." She suggests.

"Th-Thanks." Timid says.

"Not me, him." Rage chuckles as she thinks to herself 'Am I really Rage? I feel so damn happy right now; talk about breaking your emotional boundaries.'

"Th-Thank you Beast Boy." She says, glancing shyly at the changeling.

"Welcome Timdis!" Says Beast Boy, saluting and falling backwards off her shoulder. Timid catches him quickly and Rage snorts at the clumsy move.

"Looks like your always needing Raven in some form to help you out."She mocks.

"Awr you shoor yous is nowt Rube in dizguise?" He shoots back, his mouth turning into a pout as he crosses his arms and legs. Of course, our favorite green shapeshifter isn't really annoyed at all. He's just playing along.

Timid, now holding Beast Boy in her arms, watches as the two exchange insults and taunts. Her head whips back and forth as each person speaks.

'I wonder how Raven is doing?' The emoticlone wonders worriedly.

###

Raven and the others are speeding back to the Tower when she starts to feel it. It's just a small bit of annoyance at first, then a burst of admiration and affection, then she feels slightly offended.

That's not the worst of it.

She is almost knocked out of he air as the urge to laugh over-powers her. She holds her stomach and sinks onto the roof of the T-Car. This keeps up for a good minute. Even while she is laughing, Raven can feel an extreme embarrassment that keeps on getting stronger and stronger. Finally the embarrassment is overpowering and the urge to laugh is replaced with amusement.

Raven touched her face only to feel that she has a massive blush. 'I must look like a tomato!' She thinks to herself and pulled her cloak over her head.

After a good three more minutes most of the feelings stop. Only a faint amusement and worry is left. Manageable.

"I'm going to kick Beast Boy to the moon and back for that!" She hisses under her breath.

"Friend Raven, are you the OK?" Starfire asks, peeking out from her window. Raven has been sitting on top of a full speed T-Car for almost five minutes now.

"Yes Star, I'm fine, but it might be best I ride in the car."

Starfire nods and fully lowers the window, allowing the Empath to fly in.

"We're reaching the Tower in five minutes." Cyborg says. "Get ready for a fight."

Everyone nods.

'I'll worry about the damage Beast Boy might be doing later.' Raven decides. 'I knew what I was getting into before I let him in. Right now, it's battle time.'

The car continues full speed ahead as the tower grows ever larger against the setting sun.

* * *

**Chapter 7 complete. You think Timid got embarrassed enough? Timid is my favorite emoticlone of them all. Couldn't resist putting her in. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. So, Beast Boy is messing with Raven's head; literally. Poor Raven.**

* * *

"Is it still there?" Asks Billy, peering into Raven's room.

"I don't think so Billy." Replies another Billy, also looking in.

"What was that thing?" See-More asks.

"A monster?" Suggests Mammoth.

"No you cludgeheads. Probably just one of the witch's stupid magic tricks." Gizmo mutters. "Stop obsessing over something that isn't there and come help remodel the tower already."

The three frightened HIVE members glance at one an other before walking carefully away from the room. The door, which had been knocked down, ominously rises off the floor and floats back into place. The three teens shiver.

###

"Well. It's been fun. But I should probably return to my realm. If I'm gone too long the others will think I'm up to something." Rage says, looking irritated at the prospect. "Take care of green bean Timid."

"Wha-What?! All on my own? What if I do something wrong? What if he gets mad at me? What if-"

"Bye. You two don't do anything inappropriate now." Rage grins as she flies out of the cave.

Timid's face returns to it's red color and she refuses to look at the changeling sitting in her lap.

"She was jus jokink Timdis. Is alwight." Beast Boy tilts his head way back so that he can see Timid properly.

Timid tries to shrink away from his gaze, but it isn't particularly effective considering where he is seated.

"B-But! I-I..." Timid stutters. "I'm sorry!" She blurts out.

"Fow what?" Beast Boy asks in confusion.

"For not knowing what to do! And for all of Rage's comments, and for that time when-"

"Is fine! Is fine!" The changeling quickly interrupts, recognizing that the emoticlone was going into "apologize for everything" mode.

Timid shakes for a moment before calming down. She is worried about not being allowed to apologize, but Beast Boy seemed to understand, so it should be okay.

"What do we do now?" She asks quietly.

"I no sure bouts yous, but I tiyad." The shapeshifter yawns, eyes drooping shut."Night Timdis." He falls asleep almost immediately, using her cloak as a blanket and her lap as a bed. He starts snoring softly as his sleep deepens.

Timid stares at him for a moment, unsure about what she should do and how he could get tired so quickly. She resigns herself to staying put and leans back in her chair, smiling shyly at the cute green boy.

###

The T-Car is just approaching the tunnel connected to Titans Tower when the second wave of emotions hits Raven, though they are much less potent that the first wave.

First is minor irritation, then amusement, which causes her to grimace then hold back a chuckle. Next is mortified embarrassment. At this, the empath curls up in her seat, face burning, and refuses to look at anyone. The others stare at her strangely. Last is trepidation followed swiftly by relief, which turns into minor shock, then a feeling of content. These feelings are not strong, and Raven manages to not react to them after uncurling herself.

"You okay Raven?" Robin asks.

"Yes." Raven hisses, grimacing. "I just happen to have a sleazy green toddler in my head messing with my emoticlones."

Robin gives her a sympathetic look as Cyborg speaks up.

"Hey, look at the bright side Rae, maybe he'll learn a thing or two about you and stop bugging you as much." The half-robot's face turns into a grin as he continues. "Maybe he'll even find out that you have a cru-" A death glare from the empath silences the teen. Starfire giggles as Robin attempts, and fails, to hold back a smile.

Raven notices this of course. "Why does everyone think I like Beast Boy." She mutters.

"Cause it's true!" Comes the general reply.

"Ugh." Raven growls as the T-Car pulls into the garage. Robin's face immediately turns serious.

"Alright Titans. We have scum to eliminate from out Tower. Cyborg, reroute all the cameras to yourself and make sure no one else can use them."

"Got it."

"We go as a group, no going alone." He commands. "Titans GO!"

###

"What!?" Cries an obnoxiously high voice from the main room. "What happened to the cameras!?" Gizmo frantically taps away at the keyboard which no longer seems to be responding.

"Maybe the monster got them." Whimpers See-More. The other three members next to him nod their agreement.

"You too Wykkyd? Your all just big babies." The tiny teen huffs. "I'll bet it's the Titans come back from beating Adonis."

The others gulp as Gizmo finds the camera controlled and shuts them down for everyone, not just themselves.

"But they're going to run into some of my traps." Gizmo starts cackling like a maniac. The four HIVE members look at each other uncertainly as their leader continues laughing.

###

"WAAAUGH!" Cyborg hollers as he runs down a hallway, fleeing from the spider-like droids skittering after him.

"Cyborg, drop!" Robin commands. Cyborg dives to the floor as the other three Titans shoot projectiles at his pursuers. There are several explosions and soon the hallway is cleared of droids. The walls, floor, and ceiling are scored and battered from the attacks.

"Man, that's the fifth trap so far!" Cyborg complains, getting up. "Those things were worse than the bowling ball launcher!"

"This would be much easier if the Gizmo did not disable the elevator." Starfire murmurs.

"Or if Rae had the energy to teleport us." Cyborg mutters.

Robin shoots the half-robot a sharp look. "Keep moving Titans. We need to search every inch of the tower since the cameras were shut down." The others sigh and nod.

The Titans walk around their home warily, not wishing to trigger more traps. However, they must check every room in order to locate the HIVE FIVE, so they trigger many anyways.

Eventually the four teens reach the main floor, soaked in honey, covered in paper throwing stars, and with candles sticking out all over them.

The HIVE FIVE, who had been waiting in the main room, burst out into peals of laughter upon seeing their opponents enter.

"I don't care if I'm going to jail, this is worth it!" See-More laughs, wiping tears from his eye.

The five villains are laughing too hard and don't even put up a fight when Robin slaps cuffs on them. The police are called and within minutes the HIVE FIVE are wheeled away, still hollering and holding their stomachs.

"I really don't like those guys." Cyborg growls, wiping honey off himself. "This is gonna take forever to clean out of my circuits."

"My hair is ruined!" Whines Starfire, combing her sticky hair and plucking out ninja stars.

"This stuff might work as hair gel."

Silence...

"Seriously Robin?" Raven sighs.

"What?! It's true! It works rather well."

The empath let's out another sigh. "I'm going to take a shower, I suggest all of you do the same." She turns around stiffly and walks out of the room.

"Wonder if she remembers Beast Boy is in her mind." Cyborg muses as he takes an experimental lick of the honey.

"Maybe she dislikes being covered in honey more than Beast Boy being in her head." Starfire suggests.

"I'm fairly sure she forgot." Robin says with absolute certainty. "She would never want anyone messing with her mind for any longer than necessary."

"So we should probably remind her?" Cyborg says, sighing in disappointment.

"When did I say that?" Robin grins. "Raven needs to come out of her shell more and Beast Boy needs to understand Raven more. An opportunity like this won't come around often."

Cyborg grins. "So we remind her before bed?"

"Sounds fair." Robin agrees.

"Best of luck to you Beast Boy." Starfire says, looking skyward. "Do not make Raven feel too much of the anger." The other two male Titans nod, this is a risk that they are taking with their teammates' relationship. Hopefully it pays off.

###

"TIMID! TIMID! WHERE ARE YOUUUU?" Raven's voice rings through the maze. Timid covers the ears of the dozing changeling and remains silent, hoping whichever emoticlone it is will leave. "TIIIIIMIIIIID!" The voice calls again. "COME OUT AND PLAY!"

'It's Happy.' Thinks the grey-cloaked girl. 'It might take a while for her to leave.'

The maze grows strangely silent for a moment.

'The door is open!' She suddenly remembers.

"HI TIMID!" Happy yells, bouncing into the room, smiling like a maniac.

"Shhhhh!" Timid shushes.

Happy looks confused for a moment until she notices the sleeping toddler that is Beast Boy. Her eyes grow wide and a large smile reaches across her face.

"Awww..." She coos quietly, observing the changeling sleeping in Timid's lap. "Isn't he cute?"

Timid looks away nervously, not sure what to say or do.

"I wanna pet him." Happy says, approaching the two.

"No!" Timid squeaks, picking up Beast Boy and holding him to her chest. She turns her body away from the pink emoticlone, trying to shield the changeling. "He's not a pet."

"You mean you don't want to share." Happy grins. She puts her hands on her hips and looks down at the flustered girl.

"Wh-What?! N-No!" Timid protests.

"Then I can pet him." Happy approaches again.

"No!" Timid curls up, putting Beast Boy between herself and the chair. "He's not a toy to be passed around!"

Happy halts upon hearing those words. "Timid." She says softly. "I know he's not a toy. He's too important to Raven for me to think that."

Timid peeks out of her cloak to look at Happy's uncharacteristically serious expression. She considers these words for a moment before admitting silently that Happy is telling the truth.

"Just don't wake him up." Timid whispers quietly. She uncurls herself and scoots over on the chair, giving Happy room to sit. Happy has started to grin again but stays quiet and waits patiently as her sister passes the sleeping boy. A small giggle escapes as she stars stroking the changeling's hair.

"So?" Happy asks quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"So what?" Timid whispers back, confused.

"How long until he has to go?"

"Whenever Raven comes to get him."

"When's that?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know he was here until Rage brought him over."

"Rage?!" Happy sounds shocked.

Timid nods. "She carried him over from the entry rock."

"Wow. And here I thought she despised him."

"You still think of Rage as irrational, but Trigon's influence is gone, so she's just like the rest of us now."

"Oh."

Another stretch of silence blankets the room for a few seconds.

"How come none of us realized Beast Boy was coming?" Happy asks.

"Raven must have hidden the information from us. Maybe even from Knowledge."

"Won't that mean she'll forget it quickly?"

"Yes."

"Huh."

"What?"

"How did Rage know?"

"She's the strongest of us, something this important must have been too hard to hide from her."

"That makes sense." Happy nods, agreeing with Timid's reasoning. The two look down at Beast Boy, who is still asleep, but has grabbed both of their cloaks and pulled it over himself. Happy's expression is one of serenity as she says "I almost wish he would stay like this. Raven gets a lot closer to him as he is now."

"Yeah, but Beast Boy wouldn't like being stuck like this. Plus, we made a promise." Timid reminds her sister.

Happy sighs. "Yeah." Her expression turns slightly mischievous as she speaks again. "And if he's a toddler we don't have a chance of getting him to see Raven as something other than a mother figure. If you know what I mean."

Timid's face immediately starts burning up. "You've been hanging around with Affection too much."

"You WANT him to see us as a mother?"

"Wah?! N-No! I mean- Not really- It's just-" Timid flounders as she tries to explain.

Happy just giggles. "I knew you agreed with me."

* * *

**Chapter 8 complete. Happy messes with Timid. Poor Timid is always getting mocked and embarrassed, then again, that's what makes her so adorable! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. More fun with the emoticlones coming right up! You can thank me later.**

* * *

"Baaaah!" Beast Boy yawns noisily as he wakes from his nap. His tiny arms and legs stretch out as he tries to get rid of the stiffness. He rubs his eyes and looks around.

His view is entirely obstructed by pink cloth. Strangely, it smells of lavender and... Strawberries?

'Where am I?' he asks himself. 'I fell asleep with Timid there and I don't see her anymore.' He bats at the pink cloth, trying to move it aside.

A giggle reaches his ear and the changeling tenses and freezes in place. The cloth is moved aside to reveal Happy's grinning face.

Beast Boy relaxes immediately upon realizing he is in no danger. He looks over and sees Timid's worried face and smiles.

"Monin Timdis." He slurred. "Hai Hapsy." He weakly waves a hand up at the two girls.

Happy giggles again and Timid shifts uncomfortably.

"Haow long has I been sleepsing?" He asks.

"Half an hour." Timid responds quietly. "I'm sorry if we woke you up. We were just talking, a-and we were trying to be quiet, a-and-"

"Is fine Timdis! You no has to apowogize for evweting." Beast Boy gives the nervous girl a reassuring look.

Timid looks down at the floor, embarrassed because this isn't the first time he's told her this. Happy continues giggling at the unfortunate emoticlone.

Beast Boy rolls onto his stomach and crawls off Happy's lap into the spot between the two girls. "So." He says. "What now? Am I suppos to go at a cwertan time owr awr we waitsing for Waben?"

"We are "waitsing for Waben" as you put it." Happy grins down at the green toddler.

"Happy!" Timid squeaks. "Don't do that that! He might get mad at us and then he won't like us and then-"

"Timdis!"

Timid shrinks back, realizing she was freaking out again. "S-Sor-"

"Top apowogizin! Is fine!" Exasperation is evident in the changeling's infantile voice.

Timid quailed. "B-But sh-she-"

"Is can tak jowks, I don do wha I can't tak, an I mak jowks abou wha people's saysing all dah times!" Beast Boy explains.

Timid whimpers and shrinks back into her cloak, pulling in her legs and refusing to look at the room's other occupants. Her face is red from embarrassment and her eyes are moist from tears out the fear of Beast Boy not liking her because she is doing everything wrong.

Happy isn't smiling anymore. She stands and tries to comfort the crying emoticlone, but to no avail.

Beast Boy feels immensely guilty. He was just trying to help Timid but maybe he went to far.

"Timdis, I no mean to mak yous sad." He looks at her pleadingly. "No be sad. Pwease?"

Timid tries not to look at the changeling's heart-meltingly remorseful face, but fails. She chokes on her own tears and nods. "I-It's fine Beast Boy."

"Buh I mad you sad. Is not awight." The changeling's face looks incredibly sad as he is consumed with guilt. His eyes are downcast, his arms slump to his sides, and his ears droop.

Happy's eyes sparkle upon seeing how much Beast Boy's cares. She tries hard to hide her smile, knowing it's not appropriate for this situation. She stands back to let Timid decide what to do.

Timid hesitates a moment, torn between her fear and her need to comfort the little boy. She choses the latter.

They grey cloaked emoticlone reaches down tentatively, unsure how the shapeshifter will react, and picks up the depressed toddler. She holds him close with her left arm and strokes the back of his head with her right hand.

"It's okay. I'm not sad, everything is fine." Timid rocked him side to side and he eventually looked up at her with grateful eyes.

"When dih I becoam so emotionawl?" Beast Boy murmured, making no move to get out of Timid's grasp.

"Maybe cause you're a kid?" Happy piped up. The two figures on the chair stiffened in surprise, they had forgotten Happy was even there.

Beast Boy's expression grows sad again. "Yeah... Jus a kid..."

Happy tries to cheer him up. "C'mon BB! You're still you no matter what ya look like. Plus, Rae won't admit it, but she thinks your kinda-"

Happy is muffled by a third emoticlone who had walked in without anyone noticing.

"Woah there Happy, I don't think anyone is ready to tell him that. Not even me, and I'm the bravest there is." The green cloaked girl turns and grins at the two figures on the couch. "Having fun with your squeeze-toy Timid?"

Timid squeaks and turns away from the new arrival; because she is twisting to the side it almost looks like she's trying to protect the channeling, who is still in her grasp.

"Kinda reminds me of the time you got stuck as a kitty." Brave teases the changeling.

Beast Boy shifts uncomfortably. "Vewy fuhney. Why did yous come heres in da firwst pwace."

"I come here often to try anything drag Timid out of this depressing maze. Happy helps sometimes." Brave explains. "But since you're here you can help too!"

"Dat might not be a goods idea..." Beast Boy hesitates, unsure.

"Aw c'mon, Rae doesn't even remember you're here!" Happy cries with a smile, breaking free of Brave's blocking hand.

The changeling's eyes widen. "She fogot abou meh?" Once more his ears droop.

"Not for the reason you might think. She suppressed her own thoughts so that we didn't know you were coming. Probably didn't want you messing with her emotions AKA us emoticlones." Happy says this in a happy voice, sounding strangely out of place. "Only Rage figured it out."

There is a brief silence before Beast Boy whispers. "Oh."

"So you don't mind helping us drag Timid around?" Brave asks.

"I gwess nowt."

"I don't have a choice in this do I?" Timid asks weakly.

"Nope!" Happy exclaims cheerfully. "Can we go to my place first? Pleeeeease?"

"C'mon Happy, think! BB is here, we gotta show him the other spots he hasn't seen!" Brave explains. "Plus, the others will wanna see him."

"I thowt we was takin Timdis owt, nowt showink me awownd." Beast Boy sounds nervous as he says this.

"Same thing!" Happy giggles.

"No, not the same thing!" Timid wails.

"Let's go! Time's a wastin!" Brave cries. She walks over to Timid and hauls her to her feet by her right hand. The left is still holding the changeling. The gung-ho emoticlone drags the protesting Timid out of the room, followed closely by Happy.

###

Raven, now clean of honey, lies on her bed, reading, when another wave of emotions strikes her.

Embarrassment. This lasts for a small time and grows into severe guilt that almost reduces Raven to tears. Next is a protective instinct, not an actual emotion, but close enough. This is powerful but only lasts for a few seconds. Amusement is the last significant emotion felt, long lasting but minor.

After everything is over Raven growls 'cut that out!' to her emoticlones and returns to her book, muttering about her unruly metal representations.

###

"Cut that out!" Raven's voice rolls across the mental landscape. Timid jumps in shock, Brave rolls her eyes, and Happy laughs. Beast Boy looks around, surprised.

"Wha?" He asks.

"Just Rae telling us to stop messing around." Brave explains.

"Wiiight..." Beast Boy still sounds suspicious, but accepts the explanation. "Wheyah awr we goink?"

"Somewhere." Is Brave's reply as the group exits the maze, but they are in neither Happy's domain nor near the forbidden door. The didn't pass through an arch has either.

The region before them looks like a small town, but there is graffiti everywhere, mostly in orange spray paint. The only building untouched is a small shop in the center of town.

"A pwank shope?" Beast Boy asks. "Whos would stays hewr?"

Looking in the windows the changeling sees air horns, rubber mice, silly string, and spray paint, lots of spray paint.

"I would ya snot-colored midget." A voice says from behind the group. They all whirl around to see an orange cloaked girl standing with her arms crossed and her hip jutting to the side. "And if ya don't like it then tough luck."

"I nevah I didsn't liek its, I jus wanned to knows who staywed hewr." Beast Boy quickly protests.

"mh hm. Riiight." Rude says sarcastically. "And my name is Shulk, not Rude."

"Youwr namd aftar a vido gam careter? Kool!" Beast Boy shouts in awe.

...

Facepalm.

"It's called sarcasm, stupid." Rude shakes her head as she says this.

"I knows dat! I was beink sawrcastik too. I tought you would wealize." Beast Boy grins.

Rude shoots him an annoyed look. She then looks at everyone and says "Okay, so why are you all here?"

"I'm dragging Timid out again, the other two were at her place when I arrived," Brave motions to Happy and Beast Boy, who Timid is still holding. "So they tagged along."

Rude gives a "hmph" and walks over to the shop. Opening the door she says "don't just stand there, come in already." Everyone obediently files in. Rude walks around to the back of the shop, motioning for the group to follow, and disappeared behind the wall. Taking the lead, Brave walks behind the wall first. She is met with a pie to the face. "You fall for that every time." Rude chuckles from the bottom of the staircase directly in front of Brave.

Brave shoots the orange emoticlone a look before descending the steps. The others follow closely behind.

Rude's basement is quite a sight to behold, it's massive. The large main room has a 72' TV at the far end with a four meter long sofa in front of it. Behind the sofa are a couple fridges, cupboards, and disk racks. Peering into an open door as Timid moves to sit down, Beast Boy sees a full arcade.

"Dood." He gasps in awe. "and hewre I tought we hads it good at da towah. Dis must be pawadise."

"Only the best, for the best." Rude brags.

"You means it magicawy gots bettah when I cam in da woom?!" Beast Boy feigns shock and puts his hands on the side of his face. Happy giggles at his joke.

"Har har." Rude says, rolling her eyes. Secretly, she thought the joke was pretty good, but she has to keep up appearances.

Everyone seats themselves on the sofa. Brave wipes pie off her face and Timid glances around nervously. Beast Boy struggles free of Timid's grasp and crawls over top of Happy to sit next to Rude.

"Knock knock." He says, smiling.

Rude is silent for a moment before giving in "Who's there?"

"Dishmay."

"Dismay who?"

"Dishmay be a bad jowk, buh I tink it fuhney!"

Happy laughs, Timid gives a small smile, Brave shakes her head, grinning, and Rude snorts.

"That seriously the best you can do?" She mocks.

"Is dat a chawenge?" Beast Boy asks slyly.

"On second thought..." Rude looks slightly apprehensive.

"Knock knock." Says the grinning changeling.

"Don't answer!" Rude hisses.

"Who's there?" Happy replies.

"NOOOOO!" Brave and Rude yell dramatically.

"Ari."

"Ari who?"

"Ari havink fun yet?" Beast Boy's grin has grown massively by the time he delivers the punch line.

There is a groan from the green and orange cloaked emoticlones.

"Another, another!" Happy squeals, clapping.

###

Back in Raven's room the empath is just finishing up her book. As she places it back on her shelf she resists the urge to laugh. Strangely, her new found amusement is laced with irritation.

"I'm going to have to talk with my emoticlones after dinner." She giggles. "Now I just need to stop laughing!"

* * *

**Chapter 9 complete. I can only have one or two more chapter for the emoticlones. No way for me to put off Beast Boy's exit any longer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. Okay, I lied last time. I do actually have an idea on how to prolong Beast Boy's stay in Nevermore. Am I going to use the idea? Hell yes!**

* * *

The alarm sounds throughout the tower for the third time that day.

"What is today?! National villains' day?!" Cyborg shouts in annoyance as he runs into the main room.

"It would seem so." Robin says, equally irritated.

"Who is our foe?" Starfire inquires.

"Where is the jerk who interrupted my meditation?" Raven says, holding in a giggle as she phases through the floor.

"He's at the jeweler's on Ninth street." Robin shouts. "It's Mumbo."

Raven's eyes immediately start glowing white. "Then what are we waiting for?" She hisses. "Let's go already!" She doesn't wait for the others to follow and phases through the window, speeding off to the city.

"That girl has got it bad for BB." Cyborg chuckles as he dashes to the T-Car. He opens the door and the remaining Titans pile in.

"Please, what exactly does Raven have? Is she ill? Did Beast Boy do this to her?" Starfire asks in worry.

"Yes Raven is ill, and yes BB did it to her." Cyborg grins. The T-Car rolls out of the garage and into the underground tunnel. "Poor Rae has been bitten."

"That's for sure." Robin mutters, though he too is smiling.

"What has bitten friend Raven?" Starfire asks a bit more calmly. The attitude of the two other Titans seems to indicate that there is nothing to actually worry about.

"The love bug." Cyborg says proudly. "Looks like BB's persistence is paying off."

"What has this "love bug" done to our friend?" Starfire inquires curiously.

"It's an expression Star." Robin explains. "It means that Raven is in love with Beast Boy."

"Oh." Is the only thing Starfire says and there is silence for a few moments. Starfire speaks up again "I was under the impression that this was already common knowledge to everyone but Beast Boy and Raven herself. Did you just discover this?"

"I've had my assumptions for a while." Cyborg says confidently.

"Same here." Robin agrees.

"Would you all hurry up?" Raven's impatient voice sounds over the communicators.

"Coming your highness." Cyborg replies sarcastically. "I better step on it before she bursts a blood vessel." He mutters to himself.

###

'I'm not going to wait around for them.' Raven thinks, seething in irritation. 'Can they not see how important it is to beat Mumbo and reverse the spell on Beast Boy?'

Strangely, her emoticlones are silent.

'You would think that with all these mood swings I've been having that someone would say something. Normally Affection would have spoken up by now.' Raven ponders this as she arrives at Ninth street. 'I suppose I should just be happy for it. I can fight with a clear head now.'

"Mumbo Jumbo!"

Raven narrowly avoids a giant, razor-sharp fork sent her way.

"I could really go for some poultry for dinner tonight." Mumbo quips as he conjures another fork and launches it at the empath. He is standing in the middle of the road with a bag of diamonds beside him.

The half-demon simply disappears before being hit. She reappears behind the magician and blasts him in the back. The magician stumbles forward, but swiftly steadied himself.

"That's no fair! I call fowl!" He tosses napkins at Raven that turn into the nasty dove swarm. She simply destroys the birds with a burst of dark energy. "I know what you want! Candy! And I want you unconscious." A rock-candy is pulled out of Mumbo's sleeve. "Two birds, one stone!" The candy goes sailing through the air at extreme speeds towards Raven. She blocks it easily with a black shield.

"And I thought Beast Boy's bird jokes were bad." The empath mutters.

"He's still under the effect of my spell isn't he?" Mumbo puts on a dramatically sad face. "Poor Beast Boy. Stuck as a little kid. You must feel so sorry for him."

Raven tries to attack the performer during his teasing, but a cage appears out of nowhere and traps the girl.

Mumbo continues, unfazed. "But you don't really know what he's going through unless you experience it yourself." A comedic Lightbulb appears above his head. "Say! There's an idea!"

Raven grows even paler than usual as she tries to escape the cage, but her powers aren't responding.

Mumbo levels his wand at the empath, grinning a lunatic grin. "I'm going to create the Toddler Titans! Mumbo Jumbo!"

###

It came out of nowhere, like a loud fart. One moment they were all normal, the next they were just like him.

Happy was the last to realize the change. She had been too busy laughing at Beast Boy's last joke to notice.

When she finally notices she lets out a squeak. "Look at us! We're so cute!"

Beast Boy agrees silently. The four emoticlones are now two-year-old versions of their former selves. Brave just sits still in a state of shock, Rude is cursing quite colorfully, and Timid is sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, shaking uncontrollably.

Prioritizing, Beast Boy crawls over to Timid and taps her on the shoulder. "Timdis?" He says softly. The emoticlone doesn't respond. Realizing Timid is too terrified to respond the changeling walks around behind her and wraps his arms around her. "Is okay Timdis. Evwytink is gon be okay. No be scawed."

The girl shakes for a few minutes longer before calming enough to stop. She allows Beast Boy to continue his hug without complaint.

"No fair! Why does Timid always get the good stuff?" Happy whines, still grinning.

Timid mumbles an unintelligible response. Beast Boy picks up on something. "How comes yous can tawk nomawy buh I cawnt?"

"Demonic physiology." Says a voice from the back of the room. The yellow-cloaked girl floats over to join the group. "Demons, or half-demons, develop their mental capacities much faster that humans. They also have improved physical development, so while we may look to be of the same physical age, us emoticlones are more physically capable than you."

"Dats jus gwate." Beast Boy mutters. "So why awr you all wittle now?"

"MUMBO! I WILL FEAST ON YOUR CORPSE!" A screech echoes through Nevermore. Rage is obviously not happy.

"Oh." Is the only thing Beast Boy can think to say.

"Should we do something about her?" Brave asks, bored now that her shock is gone.

"Nah. Let's let ol' psyco blow off some steam." Rude suggests.

"Is Waben okay?" Beast Boy interrupts. "Won getting tuwned into a todwah mess wid her powahs?"

"Actually, getting turned into a child will reduce her powers slightly, making them easier to control." Knowledge explains.

"Oh." Beast Boy says once again.

"However, there may be some changes to her mind. We should look around and make sure nothing too damaging took place." Knowledge suggests.

"That means we can show BB around some more! Yaaaay!" Cries Happy. She does a little dance on the couch.

"Both of those sound like perfectly good reasons. I'm in!" Brave says, grinning.

"Why not?" Rude sighs. "Nothing better to do."

"I-I'm coming too..." Timid stutters quietly.

"I shall lead the way then." Knowledge says in an assertive tone.

The emoticlones start flying up the stairs, unable to ascend them by walking anymore. Timid hesitates before leaving. Looking back she can see Beast Boy trying to find a safe way off the couch. Floating over, she lands next to him before summoning a disk of dark energy to carry them.

"Tank oo Timdis." The changeling smiles appreciatively at the shy girl.

Timid doesn't respond. She's too busy hiding her face.

The other four emoticlones have just exited the shop when they remember that Beast Boy can't fly.

"Oops." Brave says sheepishly when Timid and the shapeshifter exit the shop on the floating disk.

Knowledge pushes up her tiny glasses and says "My pardon Garfield. Let us be off to Rage's realm first. We must make sure all of us emoticlones are clear on our new situation before inspecting Nevermore for side-effects and damage."

"Great, we gotta go see Miss Demon Incarnate herself." Rude says with exaggerated irritation. "This day just got ten times better."

The group started flying away from the shop towards the volcano in the distance.

###

"Titans GO!"

Mumbo's gloating is rudely interrupted by a birdarang, starbolt, and a sonic blast. The magician expertly dodges all three attacks.

"In my day children respected their elders!" Mumbo complains. He pulls a large cane and attempts to whack the three Titans over the head with it.

The Titans drop low to avoid the swing before following up with another volley of projectiles. Mumbo sucks the attacks into his hat and shoots it back at the teens.

"I'm like a politician! Whatever you dish out I can send right back at you!" The magician grins. Suddenly the turquoise-skinned man finds himself tied up in tendrils of dark energy.

"You're going to pay Mumbo!" Hisses a very annoyed and quite small Raven from behind the unfortunate performer.

"Really? As a magician I was under the impression that people were supposed to pay me!" Mumbo delivers the pun while waving his wand and sending his gloves after the girl. The enlarged gloves swipe at the irritated empath who is forced to cancel her hold on the magician to defend herself.

"Yaah!" Robin delivers a flying kick to Mumbo who deftly blocks by morphing his wand into a sword.

"En garde!" Cries the magician. Robin pulls out his bo-staff and starts dueling with the sword-wielding villain.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Starfire are helping their newly shrunk teammate fight off the massive gloves.

"This is getting old real quick." Cyborg complains as he digs himself out of the rubble of a wall for the third time in as many minutes.

"Agreed. I too tire of fighting these hand garments." Starfire says as she lets loose a hail of starbolts on the gloves.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven cries. A wave of dark energy pulses away from the empath and throws the gloves back and to the floor. The annoying, white objects get right back up. "What does it take to stop these things?" She growls.

The three Titans hear a cry of "Mumbo Jumbo!" and Robin comes sailing through the air covered in mustard.

"Don't ask." He snaps upon seeing Cyborg open his mouth. The half-robot closes the offending muscles.

The two gloves shrink back to normal size and go flying back on to the hands of their owner.

"It's always a pleasure Titans, but I've got a schedule to keep. I would say we should catch up over dinner, but it looks like Robin started without us!" Mumbo laughs hysterically as he prances away. He hops down a distant manhole and disappears.

"He got away again." Cyborg mutters in irritation.

"Gah. I can't belie-" Robin stops abruptly when he feels a tickling sensation on his cheek. Glancing to his side the boy wonder's face grows red. " Star..." He says weakly, trying to pull away from the girl.

"Stay still friend Robin. This mustard is delicious!" The alien says before going back to what she had been doing: licking off all of the aforementioned yellow topping.

Cyborg vainly tries to hold back his laughter at his friend's discomfort but fails miserably. Raven, on the other hand, stares spitefully at the manhole which Mumbo had vanished into.

Once again the Titans had failed to stop Mumbo, and now a second team member had suffered the consequences.

* * *

**Chapter 10 complete. Yes. I went there. I turned Raven into a toddler as well. On to the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. I vaguely wonder how long this story is going to be. Can't be much longer can it?**

* * *

"Awr we dere yet?" Beast Boy complains. The changeling sits on a floating disk of dark energy, watching the scenery go by.

"No we ain't! So quit your whining!" Rude snaps.

"Sowwy, it just don look like wes making pwogwess." Beast Boy sighs.

"It doesn't?" Brave sounds confused.

"Ya. We hasn't passd any fuhney arch tings." The shapeshifter says.

"You are not aware of how Nevermore works, are you?" Knowledge asks.

"Waben don let me in hewr oftan." Beast Boy says, crossing his arms. "Dis is her miwnd afta awll."

"Fair point." Knowledge pushed up her spectacles as she continues. "Allow me to explain. Raven's mind is split into ten domains: one for each emoticlone, the entry point, and the forbidden door area. The layout of these domains is changed depending on where you wish to go. Unless you are just visiting (a rare thing indeed), you will never find your destination as the first domain you find, aside from the entry point, and you will not always need to venture through an arch. The first time you were here you wanted to find the forbidden door correct?"

Beast Boy nods.

"The reason you had to go through Happy's domain as well as Timid's was so you could be tested. If Happy and Timid did not trust you, you would have a much harder time getting to your destination." Beast Boy nods his head again, showing he understood. "However, no matter your destination, you will always need to pass through either Timid's domain or Brave's. They are the guardians of Raven's mind, anyone who hasn't been tested already will need to pass through at least one of them. Timid's maze is fashioned to trap anyone she doesn't trust, and Brave is the strongest fighter along with her domain being filled with monsters."

"So Waben's mind twis to stop intwudas by usink Timdis and Bwav?"

"Yes." Knowledge says, catching her breath after her long speech. "Occasionally Rage is used instead, but that is only if Raven's subconscious is one hundred percent sure that the intruder means Raven harm."

"Wow..." The changeling's eyes are wide and his mouth hangs open in awe. "I wiss ma mine was dat good at stoppan stuff."

"You don't have a lifetime of mental conditioning on your side." Knowledge muses "However, your animalistic tendencies can be an advantage in mental defense. Sheer stubbornness combined with human intelligence."

"I think "intelligence" might be a stretch." Rude snickers.

"Yeah." Beast Boy admits. Rude looks somewhat remorseful, she had only been joking. Her worries are dispelled upon hearing his next words. "More like "genius!"" The changeling grins broadly. Happy gives a small giggle, and Rude allows a small smile to steal over her features.

"Debatable." Brave jokes, elbowing Beast Boy lightly in the stomach. He sticks his tongue out at her.

Knowledge shakes her head slightly. "We're almost there."

The group approaches the volcanic region. From off in the distance Rage's voice can be heard swearing at and insulting a certain magician. The group's approach slows, none of them want to deal with Rage in her current state.

"Who wants to go in first?" Brave asks weakly.

"Says the supposedly brave one." Rude mutters sarcastically.

"What? You want to go first?" Happy giggles.

Rude pales. "No thank you!"

"I go firs!" Beast Boy volunteers. Everyone looks at him in surprise except for Timid; she was expecting this.

"B-Be careful Beast Boy." She whispers.

"I don need to! Wage won huwrt meh." He says confidently. He waddles around a boulder and disappears from the sight of the emoticlones. They all share nervous looks.

###

The four Titans return home. One of them is shrunk, one is hysterical, one is soaked in mustard and saliva, and the last is content, for she is full.

Immediately upon entering their tower, Robin announces "I'm taking a shower!" and walks off quickly.

Cyborg's laughter eventually dies off, Raven storms off to her room, and Starfire bemoans the loss of her human mustard provider.

In a few minutes Robin walks back in, clean, to the dismay of Starfire. "That didn't go well." He says, grimacing.

"No kiddin, now Rae's joined BB on the young side." Cyborg jokes, trying to remove some of the seriousness from the situation. 'The last thing this team needs is the leader beating himself up over a failure.' He thinks to himself.

"Friend Raven is sooooo cute! I wish Beast Boy were here, the two of them would look very much the adorable together!" Starfire gushes.

"They might be cute, but we need to cure them of their condition as soon as possible." Robin says, suddenly businesslike.

"Yeah, but what do we do? If we couldn't beat Mumbo with all five of us, how do we beat him with three?" Cyborg asks, worried.

"We've been playing his game. We have to start choosing our own battlefields, stick together rather than go in one at a time." Robin explains, creating a strategy in his head.

"Why couldn't he have figured this out before?" Cyborg whines to himself.

"Please Robin, I thought Jump city was our choice for a field of battle?" Starfire asks, confused.

"Normally, yes, but in this case our foe uses the battlefield to his advantage much more than we can. So we need a place to limit his creativity." Robin says this half to Starfire and half to himself.

"Not many places like that." Cyborg notes.

"If we can't find one, than we'll just have to make one." Growls Robin.

"Right then. When do we start looking?" Cyborg asks, raring to go despite their recent defeat.

"I think we should wait until tomorrow." Robin says. "We're all tired, not to mention hungry."

"Alright, but we gotta do something soon. I'm going a bit crazy, as funny as this entire situation is, I want this over with soon." Cyborg admits.

"Agreed. I too wish our friends to return to normal." Says Starfire.

"But first." Cyborg grins. "I'm making dinner! Time for steak!"

###

"I don't WANT to calm down!" Roars the red-cloaked emoticlone.

"You has to. I knowes yous is mawd, but Waben will lose contwol if yous stays mad. Tings will tart to bweak. So pwese twy to cam doon." Beast Boy pleads, putting on "the face".

"Mumbo must pay!" Rage hisses. "I shall not calm until he is taken down."

The changeling watches the angry emoticlone for a moment before making a plan. "Fine, keep thwowing a tantwum wike a big bahbey."

Rage spun around to face him. "What did you say?!"

"Yous is a bahbey, Was! Wah!" Beast Boy pretended to cry and dramatically rubs his hands under his eyes to wipe away imaginary tears.

Rage's face grows red. The shapeshifter swears he can see steam coming out of the girl's ears.

"You little..." She seethes. Her hands are partially stretched out with clawed hands towards Beast Boy.

'Mission complete.' Thinks the changeling.

###

"Mumbo must be taken down." Raven seethes. "It's all his fault I'm like this! His fault and Beast Boy's!"

Raven stops short. "Wait, why am I blaming Beast Boy? Have I become so used to blaming him that I think everything is his fault?" Her eyes become sad and downcast. "What sort of friend am I? I blame the only person who incessantly tries to include me for something he didn't do."

Contrary to popular belief, Raven is not blind to the reason Beast Boy bothers her. She just chooses to keep up her facade of reclusiveness, and so that she doesn't get emotion dragged out of her and cause damage. (Despite the fact she's been having mood swings and nothing bad has happened, not very good at noticing these things, is she?)

"Speaking of Beast Boy, where has he been for the last little while?" She ponders. "He disappeared when the HIVE attacked... Why can't I remember where he went?"

The empath sits down on her bed, fighting guilt while wracking her brain to remember just what happened to Beast Boy.

###

"I guess that worked..." Brave says slowly, observing the scene. The emoticlones had heard Rage yelling at Beast Boy and had come to help. Rage had faltered within a few seconds of her yelling, and Timid had broken down, crying about being a bad friend.

"Not exactwy what I had pwanned." Beast Boy admits. He is sitting beside Timid, stroking her head to calm her.

"What WAS your plan exactly?" Asks Knowledge, crossing her arms.

"Waben id aways wowwying aboud her powahs destwoying tings, buh when she geh mad at me, noting evah bweaks. So I wad twying to mak her mad at me, not Muhbo." The changeling explains.

"That's... Pretty smart. I never noticed that. But I think you have your priorities wrong." Knowledge scolds.

A confused look crosses Beast Boy's face. "Wahs mowr impowtan dan stopan tuff fwom gehtan bwown up?"

"Catching Mumbo." Rage growls.

"Finding a cure." Rude suggests.

"Not thinking badly of you for something that isn't your fault." Timid whimpers.

"Making sure you aren't in danger." Knowledge adds. Beast Boy is about to protest that Raven's powers have never actually hurt him or anyone aside from villains when she loses control, but Happy pipes up.

"Being happy!" She cries, "playing games and being with friends!"

"Food."

...

Everyone's heads turn to face the newest arrival: a brown-cloaked emoticlone.

"Hi Wazy!" Beast Boy says, waving a little hand.

"Sloth actually." The girl corrects, "but hey, whatever floats your boat." She floats over to the group and flops down with her head in Beast Boy's lap. "Do you guys know how long it took to get over here?" She sighs. "And I did it all to remind you that food is more important than anything else." Sloth pauses as she considers the changeling she is laying on. "Well, almost anything."

Happy giggles, Brave sighs, but grins, Rude just rolls her eyes, Rage shifts uncomfortably, Knowledge wipes her glasses, clearing the fog from them, and Timid tries to hide behind Beast Boy.

Sloth takes a lazy look around. "Man, Affection is gonna be annoyed that no one told her 'bout this little gathering."

"We're gonna have to go check on her though, I don't imagine she took our sudden case of dwarfism well." Rude mutters.

Brave pumps the air. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's roll!"

"I-I don't think that's a good idea." Timid whimpers. "Wh-What if h-he finds out?"

"It will be a relief. I'm tired of badgering Rae about it." Brave huffs.

"It would improve Raven's mental state." Knowledge mentions.

"I might not be used as much if he finds out, but hey, I really wouldn't care." Rude mentions casually.

"What she said." Mutters Rage.

"If it turns out well everyone would be happy, happy!" Squeals the pink emoticlone.

"We would need to move around more." Sloth complains. "Though... Some of Raven's "rest" might be quite a bit more... Enjoyable." A sly grin break out over her face.

Timid, who had been horrified as she listened to everyone, almost fainted upon hearing Sloth.

"Honestly, you're worse than Affection. Well... When she's not acting extreme." Brave rolls her eyes.

"I think SOMEONE here might not mind extreme." Sloth says, looking up at the changeling.

"Umm..." Is his only reply, he doesn't really know what to say. 'At least she acknowledged you were here listening to everything.' He thinks to himself.

Knowledge coughs. "If we're quite done slinging around obscure phrases, we should go now."

"Aye, aye captain!" Happy cries, springing to attention. Everyone starts following Knowledge, weather by flying or disk-riding.

* * *

**Chapter 11 complete. Onward to Affection! She's going to be slightly****...****Unstable. It seems Raven is starting to remember what happened. I explained before why she forgot, in case you didn't know.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. Here we go, time for Raven's last emoticlone to make an entrance.**

* * *

"Awr we-"

"NO!" Is the universal cry.

Beast Boy pouts. The seven emoticlones sigh.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Knowledge grumbles. "So stop asking."

And few dozen seconds pass. "Is dat where we is goink?" Beast Boy asks, pointing to the beach in the distance.

"Yup!" Happy chirps. "That's the place!"

"How are we supposed to find Affection when we get there anyway?" Brave inquired.

"We won't find her, she'll find us, or, more specifically, him." Knowledge points to the impatient changeling.

"Good point." Rude admits.

And few seconds of silence pass before Timid speaks. "How do you think she's taking it? Affection I mean. She always took great measures to look her best, and that was without anyone around."

"I can't imagine she's taking it well." Happy says, giggling. "I don't think looking like a kid qualifies as looking good in her book."

"Sooooo, she might just run from us rather than let us see her?" Sloth asks in a laid-back tone.

"Yup!"

"Dats fiwn. I can fiwnd her." Beast Boy says.

Everyone looks at him curiously. "How?" Knowledge inquires.

"Smewl."

"Smell?" Brave asks skeptically.

"Uh huh. All of yous smewl diffwant, so I jus need to fine Fection's smewl, den I can twack it." Beast Boy explains.

"Is that why you always know where to find Raven?" Brave asks weakly.

"Yep!"

"All this time Raven has wondered how you find her so easily, and the answer was THAT obvious..." Knowledge shakes her head.

"EEEK!" A shriek fills the air for a moment, surprising the group.

"Hi Affection!" Happy cries as she waves to a figure in the distance. The purple figure turns one-hundred and eighty degrees, and bolts down the beach away from them.

"COME BACK!" Brave hollers. Which sounds hilarious in her childish voice.

"I got her" Beast Boy yells. As he turns into a cheetah to perspective he thinks 'Great, don't even have to track her!'

The emoticlones try to keep up with the little green cheetah, but fail. The shapeshifter barrels down the beach towards the fleeing figure of Affection.

Passing the emoticlone Beast Boy screeches to a halt, turns around, and tackles the purple girl. The two toddlers roll backwards towards the other approaching figures.

"Cam doon! It jus me!" Beast Boy says, turning back to human form and trying to calm the girl pinned under him.

Affection turns her head away from the green boy and lets out a wail as she tries to hide her face.

"Geeze Affection, it's fine to show your face. You look just like us, he's not going to think badly of you." Happy grins, standing beside the downed girl.

Affection relaxes, and everyone but Knowledge lets out a sigh of relief. The yellow-cloaked girl is studying Affection's eyes, and is the only person to notice when they flare. Affection's eyes, specifically her irises, grow larger by half their original size.

'Great, here we go.' The emoticlone thinks to herself in irritated amusement. 'I'm gonna need to snap her out of it.'

"That's... nice; to hear." Affection purrs, responding to Happy's reassurance. She rolls her head slowly to get a look at the changeling still pinning her to the ground.

She locks eyes with the curious boy and grins a sly grin. Her hands, which had previously been lying on the ground, reach up as she grabs the back of Beast Boy's elbows lightly. So lightly in fact, that the changeling doesn't notice. She slowly stars pushing up towards her head, moving his arms forward and lowering his body due to the new angle of his limbs.

Knowledge reaches down and snaps her fingers next to the ears of the purple girl. Quite a feat considering how chubby her fingers are due to being a toddler.

The eyes of Affection shrink back to normal size. She gives a small "eep!" upon realizing what she's doing and hastily removes her hands; pulling them to her chest and drawing her knees up to her stomach.

'That's better' Knowledge nods, satisfied.

The other emoticlones don't seem surprised. They're used to these mood swings, though only Knowledge ever seems to see them coming.

"You not goink to run agan awr you?" Beast Boy asks, though it almost sounds like an order.

The captive emoticlone squeaks out a "yes" and the changeling gets off her, allowing the girl to rise. Affection gets up cautiously, trying to back away from Beast Boy and hide her face again.

Beast Boy can't help but smile. He thought Timid was supposed to be the shy one! He resists the urge to laugh as the purple girl hid behind Brave.

"Copying Timid today are we?" Brave teases. Timid fidgets upon hearing her name.

Affection mumbles incoherently.

"C'mon! You're normally so confident. What happened to THAT Affection?" Happy nags.

"THAT Affection probably disappeared along with our height." Rude mocks.

Affection growls at this.

"You men Fection is nowt confiant caws she is a todwah?" Beast Boy asks.

Knowledge nods. "She looses confidence when she can't look physically appealing."

"Sooooo... Why is she awctin so scawred? Is not like she look bad now." The changeling seems confused.

The emoticlones stare at Beast Boy. Affection stops cowering and inches out into the open, a hopeful look on her face.

"You think I still look okay?" She asks weakly.

"Yous is cute!" Beast Boy says, grinning.

Affection starts grinning and leans forward slightly. Once again her eyes enlarge and Knowledge snaps her fingers in front of the girl's face, returning her to normal.

Affection gives a cough and pulls back before speaking. "Why is it you all came here?"

"We are making sure everyone is okay following our... Unexpected height reduction." Knowledge explains, attempting to phrase their condition diplomatically.

"I wouldn't say I'm okay... I mean, look at us!" She gestures to the assembled emoticlones. "We're small, we've lost our figure, we're too chubby..." Affection proceeds to list a large number of physical imperfections.

"Dood, since whan has appearwence mattahed in cwime fighing? Or while awound fwiends for dat mattah!" Beast Boy asks in confusion. "I men, Stawfiah went twough her twansfomaton and no one juged her fo dat! If wooks mattahed den I would nevah wear my wedicuwos costume!"

Once again everyone stares at the changeling. He was being abnormally sensitive. Happy grins. "You're being rather reassuring! Are you sure you're Beast Boy?" She asks.

"Hey! I'm capabel of beink resurang! I jus don need to most of da time." Beast Boy claims indignantly.

"And you choose to use your capability when Raven is feeling down? Is there something you're not telling us?" Rude teases.

Beast Boy stutters as most of the emoticlones laugh, Affection, Timid, and Knowledge being the exceptions.

Affection manages to be seductive despite her infantile appearance, eyes growing large once more. "C'mon Beast, tell us what you're hiding." She whispers, drawing close. She closes her eyes halfway and smiles sweetly.

Beast Boy gulps and backs up, sweating.

"Affection!" Knowledge barks. Again, Affection returns to normal.

"Aww, you're no fun!" Happy complains.

"Things were just getting interesting too." Rude mutters, giving the yellow emoticlone a dirty look.

Knowledge gives them a stern look. "Affection losing control is not "fun" as you say. It's no different than Rage losing control, or Timid. Just a different emotion."

Beast Boy doesn't seem to get it. "What do you mean diffwent emoton?"

Knowledge takes a moment to gather her thoughts. "Each emoticlone represents a certain spectrum of emotion or an outlook. Happy has happiness, an emotion. Brave has confidence or bravery, an emotion or outlook respectively. These things define a large part of our personalities, but of course they are occasionally overwhelming. Happy can become hysterical, Brave can become brash to the point of extreme recklessness."

She takes a breath, recovering after the first part of her lengthy speech.

"I'm never reckless!" Brave protests.

"What about when Terra was around? You made Raven do some pretty stupid things." Sloth points out.

Brave snorts. "I wasn't gonna just let Rae do nothing."

Knowledge sighs. "Yes, Terra is a perfect example of Raven losing control for an extended period of time. However, Rage used to be the one who got overwhelmed most frequently." The yellow emoticlone pauses for a moment. "Now that I think of it, Rage is the only one of us who we call by her extreme emotion rather than her normal one. Technically she should just be Anger."

"And my extreme emotion isn't Rage, that's more of a halfway point. My extreme emotions are wrath and fury." Rage adds.

"The point is that any of us losing control is NOT GOOD." Knowledge says the last part slowly, making sure everyone hears. "Affection is currently the most volatile, so we need to keep her under control."

"Fine." Rude huffs.

"Thank you." Affection says. As everyone else starts talking to each other the purple girl whispers to herself "Hopefully some day I don't have to worry about losing control." She looks at the changeling with a measure of longing.

"That m-might still be a while." Timid says quietly. "A-And t-that's assuming he returns the sentiment."

Affection sighs. "I hope Raven finds out soon."

"Me too." Timid agrees.

###

"Dinner!" Cyborg shouts. The other Titans all rush to the table. Raven is forced to sit on it due to her height.

"Let us do the in of digging!" Starfire cries. The enthusiastic alien starts siphoning down steak after steak; Cyborg joins her almost immediately. Robin uses fork and knife while Raven is forced to use her hands and rip off chunks with her teeth.

Raven looks around the table suspiciously. "Where's Beast Boy?" She asks, suspicious.

The other Titans exchange sly glances. "He's taking a little... Head trip." Cyborg grins.

"Head trip?" Raven whispers, almost to herself.

"Yeah, it's not important." Robin adds.

"I was under the impression that it was very important." Starfire says, confused.

Cyborg raises a finger to his lips. Starfire nods in understanding.

"My pardon. Perhaps friend Beast Boy's trip is not as important as I originally assumed." She covers up her previous statement, if poorly.

Raven seethes in annoyance. "Just give me a straight answer!"

"No can do Rae. We'll tell you before bed though." Cyborg says sympathetically.

Raven glares at him. "Beast Boy better not get into trouble because you refuse to tell me where he is."

"I can honestly say that you are the only trouble he might encounter." Cyborg puts one hand over his heart and raises the other into the air.

Raven looks suspicious. "Alright... But if your wrong I won't let you off lightly." Threatens the small half-demon.

"Duly noted."

Raven lets out a "humph" and returns to eating her steak.

"Nice one Cy." Robin congratulates quietly.

He grins. "I'm just awesome like that." Is the equally quiet reply.

The rest of the meal passes in relative silence. Once it finishes Raven floats up, says "you better keep your promise", and leaves to her room.

"I'll tell her in a couple hours." Robin says.

"You do know how pissed she's gonna be, right?" Cyborg asks weakly.

"Hence why I'm going to tell her." Robin says in a determined voice.

Over in her room, Raven is already annoyed, but for a different reason. 'Affection!' She screeches, 'stop that!'. She tries desperately to rid her mind of some less than appropriate mental images brought on by Affection's losses of control.

"I need to keep a tighter leash on her." Mutters the empath.

"Ill advised." Knowledge says, interrupting her thoughts. "The only reason Affection effects you so much is because she's on a tight leash. If she wasn't, then her outbreaks would be more common, but much less powerful."

"I know!" Snaps Raven. "But it's dangerous for me to feel. You know this."

"Is it really that dangerous?" Knowledge asks. "You've been feeling a lot all day and nothing has really happened because of it."

"That was just today."

Knowledge sighs. "What about all those times you got mad at Beast Boy? Nothing broke any of those times."

"Well..." Raven struggles for an answer.

"Just think on it." Knowledge suggests before going silent.

Raven sits on her bed, unsure of what to think.

* * *

**Chapter 12 complete. Affection is a bit crazy, but if you think she's weird now you should see her when she has her normal appearance.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. This story is really dragging on, I expected to be finished by now, not that I'm complaining.**

* * *

"Muh gofa id amagah!" Beast Boy exclaims with his mouth full of food.

"Don't speak with food in your mouth." Knowledge sighs.

"Why not?" Rude shouts, spraying the yellow emoticlone with crumbs.

"That's why." She mutters, wiping off the pieces of bread.

Beast Boy and the emoticlones are sitting around a table on the beach. Affection has somehow managed to whip up a feast in half and hour flat with a bit of help from Brave and Timid.

'I wonder where she even got the ingredients from.' Wonders the changeling. 'I don't think there are any farms in Raven's mind.' He shrugs and chows down on his tofu.

And few moments pass before Timid brings up what has been on everyone's mind.

"H-How long is Raven going to take to come in here?" She whispers."Beast Boy can't stay in here forever."

"The hell not? We got everything ya could ever need in here!" Rude snaps.

"He could play with us allll the time!" Happy cries.

"Yes... "Play" Indeed." Affection purrs. Once again, Knowledge snaps her fingers in the emoticlone's face. Affection recoils slightly and looks sheepish, but doesn't retract her statement.

Rage growls. "He's got a city to protect, and friends outside of us. He can't stay and that's final." She slams her small fist against the table and black energy rolls off of it, emphasizing her reasoning.

"Sadly, Rage is correct. Beast Boy cannot remain." Knowledge sighs sadly. "We will need to inform Raven of his location at some point."

"Can't he stay a bit longer?" Sloth asks. Crumbs fall off her face. "It's not like he has anything he needs to do right now, and Rae is still looking for a cure."

"Don I geh a say in dis?" The changeling mutters.

"Of course you do." Knowledge says. "This is about you after all." She straightens her spectacles. "So, would you like us to alert Raven now, or later?"

Beast Boy mulls it over for a moment. "Latah." He decides. "I wike hangan wid you guys, I don geh to do it oftan enuf. Pwus, I'm faiwy sure Waben dodnt wet you hav meneh vistors."

The emoticlones all smile their appreciation. Beast Boy is either too kind, or just likes living dangerously.

"Well. If we're all done here, I say we make the best of the time allotted to us." Brave announces.

"Yep! Time's a wasting!" Happy agrees.

"Wheres awr we goink?" The changeling inquires to his eight, cloaked companions.

"My place! My place!" Happy squeals.

"No, mine." Rude insists.

"We've already been there." Brave sighs.

"He's already been to Happy's place before too!" Rude complains.

"Actually, he's been everywhere." Knowledge points out. "He's seen the least of Rage's realm."

"Yeah, but we're liable to be burnt to a crisp there!" Rude counters.

"No, we're not." Rage sighs. "The lava and fire is defensive, it won't hurt anyone I don't want it to. This is a mental landscape after all."

"Why didn't you say this before?!" Rude complains.

"Because I would have to deal with YOU hanging around all the time." Rage growls in anger.

"Are you saying I'm a pain?" Rude hisses.

"Indeed I am!" Rage shouts. "You're a pain in the ass!"

"That does it!" Rude lunges at the red emoticlone and they start wrestling on the table.

Knowledge sighs and the rest of the emoticlones just shake their heads.

"Id dis normah?" " Beast Boy asks weakly, pointing at the two girls.

"Quite. I'm honestly surprised it took so long." Knowledge answers. "They'll calm down in a moment, it's easier if we don't interfere."

The onlookers observe the brawl degenerate into a food fight. Rage hurls pies, and Rude chucks cheese blocks... Covered in ketchup.

Timid shrieks and takes cover behind the changeling who gets pelted with a pie right in the face. The fight stops immediately as Affection starts acting up again in response to this.

"Aww, poor Beast Boy, let me get that off for you." She whispers. Knowledge yanks back the purple emoticlone as she tries to pull a Starfire. (Take a WILD guess what that means.) Affection coughs in embarrassment. "Err, sorry about that." She hands a few napkins to a confused Beast Boy.

"I say we just go to Happy's place, it's the most comfortable." Brave suggests.

"I thought Affection's house was the best for that kinda stuff?" Sloth says in confusion. "She's got all the plushy couches and stuff."

"Along with quite a few other things we don't want our "guest" seeing." Knowledge whispers in her ear. Sloth's mouth opens into a silent "O".

"Follow meeee!" Happy cries. She cartwheels off towards who-knows-where. Everyone rolls their eyes and follows the bubbly emoticlone.

"It's a miracle she can do that considering our condition." Rude mutters, indicating Happy's cartwheels.

"It's Happy, when has anything she's done ever made sense?" Brave jokes.

"I can heeear you!" The giggling voice of Happy calls back to the surprised green emoticlone.

"Super hearing... What next, laser eyes?" Sloth says lazily.

###

"Am I really as unstable as I think?" The empath wonders aloud. "Are my powers as dangerous as I've been led to think?"

These intriguing questions swirl around in the half-demon's head as she sits on her bed, pondering Knowledge's words.

"Perhaps my father's fall eliminated some of my instability... Perhaps I'm not so unstable any more." Raven considers this. It made sense, the reason for her powers lashing out in the first place was her inner turmoil; her father's influence tried to make her act and feel one way, while her own mind told her otherwise, but with her father gone...

Raven decided to try something. She teleported to Beast Boy's room and loom around to find her target. She spotted it in a corner.

A small picture album. Beast Boy was the only one who bothered to keep more than a few photos. He was the one who insisted they be taken in the first place.

Picking up the album am floating in the air above the junk, Raven opened the book. The first picture she was presented with was a simple photo of all five Titans in front of the tower. She remembered this, it was taken when the Titans were first formed and had just beat their first challenge. The Gordanians.

Raven allowed a small smile onto her face. Nothing broke, nothing started to float, and nothing blew up. That's a good sign.

Flipping to the next page, Raven discovered that it was devoted to Cyborg. Pictures of him working out, tinkering, and playing video games. There was even a picture of just the T-Car.

The next page was for Starfire and Robin. Raven couldn't help but snort at some of Beast Boy's choices. One showed Starfire in Robin's outfit during the time he had left, another depicted the two stargazing on the roof. Taking up the entire left side of the page was a large photo of the two just after Commander Dizo's defeat. It was hard to believe that after the entire ordeal and a major romantic moment, the two STILL weren't official. How big a push do they need!?

Raven shook her head in amusement, a large smirk stole across her face. Still, nothing happened.

Deciding that the threat of a power outburst was significantly decreased, Raven made to put back the album before pausing.

She REALLY wanted to know what pictures Beast Boy had kept of her.

Flipping another page, the empath came to her desired spot. The page devoted to her was sparse, it held only three photos. There were several sticky notes that all read "reserved" in the empty spaces.

The first photo was of a moment that Raven remembered well. In the photo she had her hood down with a large, evil grin on her face. In her right hand was a stankball shrouded in dark energy. Apparently Cyborg must have snapped a shot. It was taken just after the "Malchior incident".

The second photo grated her nerves a bit. It showed her as a bunny, arms crossed. Damn Mumbo and his tricks. Why had Cyborg taken a photo of this?

The last picture was far by the most recent. It made Raven blush profusely. It was during the second Mother Mae-eye incident, when Beast Boy had been stuck as a kitten. The photo was once again taken by Cyborg, as was obvious due to his shadow over the bed. Herself and Beast Boy (in kitten form) were sleeping in the bed. The changeling was curled up against her neck and she had brought both her arms up to hold him there.

She was really going to have to "talk" with Cyborg later.

Looking around, Raven was surprised to only see a few featherweight objects floating about. It took that much emotion to get even a small reaction? Perhaps she could afford to be more open, she would still need SOME control, but it would be nice to mingle with her friends more.

Placing the album back in it's proper place, Raven left the room via teleportation. Reappearing back in her room, Raven hummed happily to herself.

I felt good to be free.

###

"Hurry up slowpokes!" Happy shouted from far in front. "I can see my house from here!"

""House" being a rather loose term." Knowledge notes.

Beast Boy gives her a curious look but the yellow-cloaked girl waves it off. He'll see soon enough.

Climbing the last hill in his way, the changeling lets out a gasp. Happy's "house" Is a large mess of tubes, bridges, and random cubes. There seem to be numerous rides and games strewn about the complex. The "building" stretches up as high as Titans Tower.

How could he not see this behind the hill? The building was definitely tall enough.

Shaking it off as "Happy logic", he walks forward towards what he presumes to be the entrance. The other emoticlones trail behind him.

"Up here!"Happy calls out. Everyone else looks up in shock to see that she has already made it to the top... Floor? Space? They really don't know what to call the cube Happy is peering down from inside of.

Entering a door into one other cubes, Beast Boy lets out a whistle. "Wow. Dis id kool."

The inside of the cube holds a whole army's worth of food and drink dispensers. Every flavor imaginable of pie, pop, you name it.

"Dis wooked a wot smawlah fwom de ouside..." The changeling says, grinning.

"Don't try to make sense of it; you can't. I've tried." Knowledge sighs.

"Maybe ya ain't as smart as ya'd like to think you are." Rude snickers.

"So you think YOU can figure this out? Be my guest." Knowledge crosses her arms and stares down the orange-cloaked girl.

"N-No fighting." Timid whimpers, cowering behind Beast Boy once more.

"Everyone needs a good fight SOMETIMES." Brave chuckles.

"I'll pass." Sloth mutters.

"Ditto." Rage growls. "I'd rather NOT risk going berserk."

Brave looks slightly embarrassed, but stays adamant about her point. "Even you need to get everything out of your system sometimes, despite the danger it might bring."

"Brave being smart?!" Rude gasps in shock. "I must be getting a fever! Call the ambulance!"

Brave growls her irritation. Beast Boy speaks up. "Dis id how you gets tings out of yowr sysem wight Wude?"

Rude looks taken aback. "Err... I guess so... I never considered that. I always thought it was just my thing. I'm supposed to be rude."

"An Wage is suppos to be agwy, but she not." The changeling points out. "Yous not wude all da time. Moswy you jus joke awound a bid."

Once again, the rest of the emoticlones smile at Beast Boy's odd sensitivity.

"Why isn't he this good at noticing these things all the time?" Affection pouts.

"Because we're more expressive than Raven, and he can relate with Rude better than most." Knowledge theorizes.

"I wish he could relate with Raven better... I'm tired of being repressed." The purple girl sighs.

Knowledge puts a hand on her shoulder. "It will be fine. Raven won't shut herself out forever. Beast Boy will make sure of it, we know he will."

Affection smiles. "I know. I just hate waiting."

"We couldn't tell." Sloth says sarcastically, grinning at the purple-cloaked emoticlone. "Plus, the rest of us might not be all about relationships and stuff, but we still feel what Raven feels. You think we aren't tired of waiting too?"

Affection reddens. "I had forgotten."

"Well now ya remember." Sloth chuckles.

"What's taking you all so long?" Happy's voice echoes through the "building". "Hurry up!"

"We're coming! Holder your horses!" Rage snaps. Turning to the rest of the group she says "Can we get going? The amount of different smells in here isn't doing me any favors."

The rest of the group nods in agreement and locates a stairway to start their trek up Happy Tower.

* * *

**Chapter 13 complete. In case you don't know, that last picture form Beast Boy's album is from one of my other stories called "Mother Knows Best".**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. More fun abounds as Beast Boy and the emoticlones climb Happy Tower.**

* * *

"This just keeps on getting weirder and weirder." Rude states, mildly irritated, as the group enters the next room.

The eight people in the group had spent a good ten minutes climbing the tower only to find they had only made it halfway up. They had passed rooms that were very strange to say the least, but the newest one took the cake.

"What IS that?" Brave asks wearily.

Sitting in the middle of the room is a giant half-chicken, quarter-giraffe, quarter-armadillo. The floor is sandy and the walls seem to be made of sponges.

"I've seen some odd things in Brave's realm, but this is just..." Knowledge trails off, not sure what to say.

"Don't eat us!" Timid squeaks, hiding behind the changeling.

"Umm... It a herbvore." Beast Boy says calmly, pointing to the THING standing in the middle of the room.

"How can ya tell?" Sloth asks, curious.

"Look at it teth." He says, pointing to the creature's mouth. "Dey awent twong nuf to tear apawt meat."

"Oh."

"How did you know that?" Knowledge asks, curious.

"I gwews up in Afica. Learned lots abowt aminals and tuff." Beast Boy announces proudly. "I is good at biowagy."

"I keep on telling Raven that you're smart!" Affection purrs, stroking his arm. Knowledge reaches forward and pulls Affection back and away from the confused changeling.

"Err, right." Brave coughs. "So we have nothing to worry about?"

"Pwobawy not." Beast Boy affirms.

Brave nods and slides around the edge of the room. The creature might not be dangerous, but that doesn't mean she wants to take unnecessary risks.

Seeing Brave make her way around the creature unmolested, the others quickly follow.

"Why does Happy even have something like this in her house in the first place?" Rude mutters.

"Don't know, don't want to know." Brave whispers in reply.

The group walks up a long tube and comes together another door.

"Who's opening it this time?" Rage asks, sighing.

"I believe it was Timid's turn." Knowledge informs everyone.

Timid quails but is pushed forward by Rude. She shivers and tentatively opens the door. She is launched backward by a massive gust of wind and crashes into Rage. The two fall to the ground as the rest of the group tries to enter the room, straining against the wind.

Surprisingly, Affection is the first to reach the door. She nearly falls as she tries to step over the threshold. She carefully backs away from the room.

"There's no floor!" She cries out, trying to be heard over the wind.

"What?!" Brave calls out? "Mind the boar?"

"THERE'S NO FLOOR!" Affection screeches.

"Close the door!" Knowledge barks.

Muscles burning, the purple-cloaked emoticlone manages to shut the door. The wind shuts off abruptly and everyone else falls to the floor as their advance suddenly lacks resistance.

"That was fun." Rude mutters.

"Get off me." Rage growls to Timid.

"Dood! My hawr is wuined!" Beast Boy complains.

"What now?" Sloth asks, rolling over on the floor and not bothering to get up.

"Now we try a different direction." Knowledge sighs.

"Geeze, what's taking you guys so long?"

The group whirls around to see Happy standing behind them.

"Happy?!" Rage says, shocked. "Where have you been? We've been trying to get you for hours!"

"Actually it's only been fifteen minutes." Timid points out weakly. Rage shoots the grey emoticlone a glare and she shrinks back into her cloak.

"Well you would have gotten to the main room already if you had just taken the elevator silly!" Happy laughs.

...

"THERE WAS AN ELEVATOR?!"

###

Robin paces in front of his teammate's door. His face reflects his distress, which is obvious despite the mask covering his eyes.

'Why did I volunteer to remind Raven?' He whines to himself. 'She's gonna be so pissed off.'

An image of Cyborg grinning and saying "I told ya so" pops into the boy wonder's head.

Growling, Robin brushes away the irritating thought.

'I should probably just get this over with.' He nods to himself. Raising a fist to the door he prepares to knock... But can't bring himself to do it.

'Stop being a coward! Just knock already!' He hisses to himself mentally. Once again her raises his fist... And swerves away at the last second.

'This time I'm really gonna do it!' Robin thinks to himself in determination. He tries to knock once more.

His fist is inches from the door.

Centimeters.

Millimeters.

He taps the door very quietly. A minuscule "ding" Sounds from the metal surface.

No response.

'Stop being pathetic!' He scolds himself. 'Just-'

"Sometimes I swear you're worse than Beast Boy." Raven's voice says from the other side of the door.

Robin's head drooping as the door slides open. He forgot Raven was an empath, and probably knew he had been standing there for ten minutes.

Raven sits on her bed with her arms and legs crossed, looking at an embarrassed Robin with one eyebrow raised.

Robin rubs the back of his head as he enters the dark room. "My bad."

Raven huffs. "You think my current appearance would make me less intimidating, not more so."

Unsure of how to respond, the boy wonder shifts in place. An awkward silence hangs in the air for a few seconds.

"You had something to tell me?" The miniature half-demon reminds him dryly, breaking the quietness.

"R-Right." Robin takes a deep breath. "I have something to tell you."

"Go on." Raven prompts, irritated.

"It's about Beast Boy." Robin says slowly.

"I know." Raven growls, annoyed.

"You're not going to like it." The masked boy informs her hesitantly.

"Quit stalling." Raven barks sharply. The effect is somewhat ruined by her childish appearance.

"Beast Boy is..." Robin hesitates, his eyes glance left and right.

"SPIT IT OUT!" The half-demon roars.

Robin flinchs and takes a step back. "H-He's in your mind." The boy stutters.

Raven's eyes grow wide and she freezes, stunned.

Deciding to run while he still has the chance, the boy wonder tries to bolt from the room. The door is surrounded in a black aura and slams closed just as he reaches it.

'Uh oh' Is his only thought.

He turns around slowly to see the empath fuming. Dark energy wreaths her small form.

"And exactly HOW long have you know that he was in my mind?" She hisses.

"W-Well... H-He..." Robin stutters.

The dark girl growls, tentacles of dark energy are visible writhing under her cloak.

"S-Since the HIVE FIVE attacked the Tower!" He manages to spit out.

"Exactly WHY did he go into my mind?"

"You told him to." Robin recoils as Raven's eyes snap to their full size. Her death glare is directed at the unfortunate form of the Titan's leader, who cowers before her.

"So why don't I remember this?" She hisses. "I know you're not lying, so why don't I recall telling him to enter my mind?"

"I don't know." Robin whispers, backing away from his teammate. His back met the hard metal of the door and he knew he had run out of room.

Raven fumes for a moment before barking "get out of my sight!" and removing her energies from the door to let a frightful Robin escape.

Raven takes a moment calm herself as a few books start to float in the air. After the books drop back to their respective places Raven's head whips around to look at her mirror.

"I'm gonna want answers." She hisses. "Why didn't my emoticlones remind me of this?!"

Picking up the hand-mirror the half-demon allows herself to be pulled in.

###

"And that is why pancakes eating fingernails are smaller than swashbuckling caterpillars on skateboards." Happy finishs.

The eight others in the room just stared at the pink emoticlone with faces of confusion, revulsion, and amusement.

"Right..." Sloth offers, unsure of what to say.

"Dats bes part was when da picones eated da sun." Beast Boy laughs.

"Happy" Knowledge says, straightening her glasses. "That made absolutely no sense."

"I liked when the worm made friends with the doughnut." Affection smiles with a slightly mischievous expression on her face.

"AFFECTION." Rage growls sternly. "Keep everything rated T please."

"Fine." She huffs. A moment later her irises shrink and she bushes at her inappropriate statement.

"I thought nothing could be more disgusting than Rude's victory poems, but it seems I was wrong." Brave says, looking slightly horrified. "I never want to hear a story like that again."

"I liked it." Timid whispers. "The puppy and the ice cream were cute; until the beetle came along. That was scary."

In case you were wondering, the group of nine are seated in the main room of Happy Tower. The "seats" resemble marshmallows and the floor, walls, and ceiling look suspiciously like watermelon. Light is provided by small waffles that float randomly through the air.

In short, the place is _weirrrrred. _

Suddenly, the eight emoticlones sit bolt upright and share a look.

"What wong?" The changeling inquires, worried.

"Raven's here." Knowledge says quietly.

"She's gonna be maaaad." Happy giggles.

"Will Beast Boy be alright?" Timid whispers in concern.

"Rae won't do anything bad to 'im. He didn't do anything wrong after all." Brave says confidently.

"She might not see it that way; after all, she doesn't remember sending Beast Boy here in the first place." Knowledge points out.

"So why didn't you remind me?"

Knowledge gulps and turns around to see the original Raven standing before them.

"You're so cute!" Happy squeals. "You're small just like us!"

Raven tries to fend off her irritation at the "cute" comment.

"It would be best if she were back to normal." Affection remarks. "She's not looking her best right now."

"Gee, thanks for noticing." The empath replies icily.

"Waben!" Beast Boy cries out happily. "Yous jus missed Happeh's tory! It was amazink!"

"I'm gonna hurl." Brave coughs, holding her stomach.

"Enough!" Raven hisses. "Knowledge." She says, turning to face the yellow emoticlone. "Why didn't you remind me Beast Boy was in my mind?"

"She didn't know." Rage explains, covering for Knowledge. "You repressed our awareness of Beast Boy's arrival, but in doing so you forgot about it yourself. I was too strong to be repressed though." The last part is added as an afterthought.

"That explains why I didn't know before." Raven says, deceptively calm. "So why didn't you alert me when you found out?"

"Well..." Knowledge shuffles her feet guiltily.

"We wanted him to stay for a while." Timid's voice is so quite it almost can't be heard by the empath, but hear it she does.

"If you all had let me we could have had some FUN." Affection purrs.

Everyone, Beast Boy excluded, glares at the purple-cloaked emoticlone. She grins broadly and holds her hands up in surrender.

"Well. We'll be going now." Raven sighs.

"Come back soon BB." Sloth murmurs.

"Don't forget to write." Rude remarks sarcastically.

"Don't get yourself into trouble." Rage orders seriously. "Or you'll be answering to ME."

"Yes ma'am." Beast Boy tries to salute, but ends up falling over backwards.

Raven shakes her head. Eyes glowing, she teleports herself and the goofy shapeshifter over to the forbidden door.

"Be thankful you didn't mess up my mind." Raven growls. "Or there would have been hell to pay."

"I was jus pwayink wid dem." Beast Boy protests.

"That in itself is dangerous. What if Rage had lost control?"

"By pwayink a gam? Give yousewf a bid mowr cwedit Waben. Yous not DAT vowatile." Beast Boy scoffs.

Raven isn't sure what she's more surprised by: the statement itself, or the fact Beast Boy used the word "volatile".

"Let's just leave." She mutters, embarrassed.

* * *

**Chapter 14 complete. A strange chapter, even by my standards. Hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. And so ends Beast Boy's time with the emoticlones :( This story will be coming to a close extremely soon. I know I've said this before, but I've dragged out this story as long as I could, I really mean it this time.**

* * *

"But I wanned to pway wid dem moar!" Beast Boy pouts. He crosses his tiny arms and sticks out his lower lip in a frown.

Raven shifts uncomfortably. "Like I said: it's dangerous. Plus, it's MY mind."

"Aww..." The changeling's ears droop along with his head.

The two toddlers are standing in Raven's room, having just left Nevermore. Beast Boy has been complaining the entire time, and Raven has been trying to convince him that her mind is NOT a playground. (Well, I suppose Happy Tower could be considered one, but that's aside from the point)

Glancing at her clock, Raven starts shoving the shapeshifter out of her room.

"It's bedtime." She says tiredly. "We can debate this in the morning."

"Bedtam? You evan sound wike a toddwah!" Beast Boy laughs. "We no has bedtam Waben!"

"But we still need sleep. So goodnight." The empath's tone is firm as she gives the changeling one last shove out of her room before she closes the door.

"You tink she would wan to tay up." The changeling mutters. "Afta awll, we needs to find a cuwr for owr conditon."

Beast Boy sighs and proceeds down the halls, making use of Cyborg's modifications to open the doors along the way and to get into his room.

"I suppod Waben id wight doh. I do need to sweep." The green boy flops down on his bed and curls up beneath the blankets.

###

Back in Raven's room, the half-demon is NOT going to sleep as she implied before. She is indeed busy finding a cure, but is not having much in the way of luck. Books lie scattered around the room, placed there as soon as Beast Boy left.

"No. That won't work." She mutters to herself. Putting a book aside, the empath summons another. Repeating this several times, Raven grows frustrated and throws aside her newest book. "I'm not getting anywhere! With over five thousand pages of incantations, charms, curses, hexes, spells, and rituals, you think I would have something to get rid of a flimsy Mumbo curse!"

"Well apparently you don't, so stop whining and act your age!" Rage growls.

"You're forgetting that she's only a toddler! Maybe she needs a bottle, or her diaper changed!" Rude snickers.

"I've had quite enough of you!" Raven hisses out loud. "I don't want to hear from you for a long time considering that you all kept information from me without reason!"

"Like you didn't keep BB's entrance into Nevermore a secret from us?" Brave scoffs. "Hypocrite."

Raven snarls. "I had a reason!"

"So did we." Happy complains. "Fun is very important despite the fact that you try to convince yourself otherwise."

"I just can't win today." The empath sighs.

###

The next morning was lively. Beast Boy got up at the crack of dawn, surprising everyone, and was the second one to venture into ten main room aside from Robin. The boy wonder was reading through the newspaper for clues while eating breakfast and the changeling joined him.

The next person to enter was Starfire, flying into the room at high speed and yelling out a greeting so shrill that Robin worried the windows would shatter.

Cyborg was fourth. He walked noisily down the hall, so everyone knew he was coming long before he even entered the room. Upon joining his friends in the main room he started his normal meat v.s. tofu argument with the green shapeshifter that took ten whole minutes to run its course.

Raven didn't make an appearance whatsoever the whole morning. She was too tired from searching her books.

"This is interesting." Robin whispers.

"What is it Robin?" Starfire inquires, hovering beside the masked-boy's shoulder. Her green eyes search the page that Robin holds.

"There's a small column in the newspaper advertising a jewler, and if I'm right..." The caped boy jumps up from his seat and rushes to the evidence room.

The other three Titans exchange looks and wait for his return. They aren't kept waiting for long.

"Just as I thought. The robbed shops all appeared in the newspaper at some point during the last week." Robin says grimly.

"You mean to tell me that Mumbo is just picking his targets out of the newspaper?!" Cyborg asks, a disbelieving look on his face. "How did he newspaper producer not notice this?!"

"Dude, dis id Mubdo we tawkink abowt. He impuwsive." Beast Boy reminds the metallic teen, answering the first question.

"They leave the criminal stuff to us. It's our job. They probably didn't think it had anything to do with them." Robin explains, sighing, answering the second.

"So we now know where the Mumbo will be attacking next?" Starfire asks, hopeful.

"You bet Star." Robin says. Grinning, he beckons everyone close. "And since we know where he's going to attack. We can ambush him..."

###

Two hours later (and after remembering to wake Raven) the Titans are assembled in their planned spots around and inside Frank's Jewelry store.

"Any idea how long we'll be waiting Rob?" Cyborg whispers.

"No idea." Robin replies, speaking into his earpiece. "We might be here for a while."

"I showda pakd a luch." Beast Boy mutters.

"Or you could learn to sucks it up. That works too." Raven growls.

"Please; there is no reason to berate friend Beast Boy so. It was nearly a harmless comment." Starfire scolds.

Raven groans. "I couldn't win yesterday, and I still can't today." She sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Shh!" Robin hushes suddenly. "He's here already!"

Sure enough, Mumbo can be seen prancing down the street; top hat gleaming in the sun. The odd man twirls around as if he hasn't a care in the world.

"What a great day for shopping!" He sings. "I think I should by a present! For myself of course." He stops halfway down the street and pulls binoculars out of his hat. "Now, what should I treat myself to? Pizza? A new book? Hmm... How about some quality diamonds!" Suddenly, a tiny puppet pops out of Mumbo's hat and stares him in the face.

"But Mumbo!" It shrieks comically. "You already have fifty rings and ten pounds of the stuff!"

"Quiet you." The magician stuffs the puppet back where it came from.

"An you giys say I'm wird." Beast Boy mutters.

"Shh!" Comes the response from all four other Titans.

"Now, with all complaints delta with, I think I'll go stea- err, buy those lovely jewels over there." Mumbo laughs and whips off his hat. Aiming the open end at the store causes a large suction force to activate and pull objects off the shelves and send them flying halfway down the street and into Mumbo's hat.

"Why can't anything ever go as planned?" Robin complains. "Titans GO!"

The Titans burst out of their hiding spots, thoroughly annoyed that an ambush couldn't be used due to the distance between them and their foe. They all try to close the gap between themselves and Mumbo as quickly as possible.

"Well, well, well!" Mumbo exclaims. "The soon-to-be Toddler Titans! How unexpected." The last two words are said in a rather bored, sarcastic tone. "Honestly, don't you ever get tired of the same old routine? You wait for me to arrive, I beat you and escape. You guys need to change up your act!"

The Titans all dive for cover as Mumbo pulls out his wand and shoots a bolt down the street. Sadly, the bolt wasn't mentioned to hit them. The white projectile impacts the middle of the road in the center of all the Titans. A large stage appears, complete with audience chairs and curtains.

The five Titans suddenly find themselves up on stage, thoroughly bound by ropes. Mumbo seats himself in an audience chair in the front row.

"Hmm... I think some dynamic scenery is in order!" A wave of the wand causes the stage to morph. An alter appears behind the Titans and the floor below them becomes carpeted.

"Oh man, he better NOT doing what I think he is!" Cyborg growls.

"It's tough being the fifth wheel isn't it Cyborg? Don't worry! I have just the roll for you!" Laughing, the turquoise-skinned magician points at the metallic teen.

Cyborg suddenly finds himself in priest robes, holding a book.

"Errm..." He says. "I don't think religious stuff is really my style..."

"It's the thought that counts." Mumbo chuckles. He raises and eyebrow when a ripping noise splits the air. "Now, now Robin." He berates, wagging his finger. "Those ropes are there to assist you in improving your acting skills, we can't have you cutting them, now can we?"

Robin yells out "Hey!" as his utility belt is stripped off him and the ropes he had cut are replaced by giant gloves.

"Now... We need costumes for the rest of you..." Mumbo taps his chin and walks up on stage. "A tux for Robin." The boy wonder suddenly finds himself dressed in a black suit. His mask remains on his face though. "Can't have you dressed like a traffic light for such an important occasion now can we?" Mumbo teases.

"My costume does NOT look like a traffic light!" Robin howls.

"Uhh... Dood? I kinda does." Beast Boy whispers.

"Not helping Beast Boy!" Raven hisses.

"For Starfire the outfit is obvious!" The performer twirls his wand and the alien finds herself in an unnecessarily frilly, white dress complete with a veil. "You all know what's happening now don't you?" He asks to no one in particular.

"Robin... For what purpose is this garment used?" Starfire inquires, more curious about her dress than escaping.

"Later Starfire." Robin barks, trying to break his bonds.

"What on earth do I give a demon attending a wedding?" Mumbo muses.

Raven stares at him angrily, though the effect is ruined due to her small size. "Demons and religious ceremonies don't mix, try something else." She says sarcastically.

"I heawr seefod is weally popular wight now!" Beast Boy calls out.

Mumbo turns his head to the right as fast as he can... Only to get smashed in the face with a one-ton baby whale.

"I don't think whale counts as seafood." Cyborg chuckles, dropping down to the street as Mumbo's magic dissipates.

"Why not? They live in the sea." Raven counters.

"It is seafood." Robin affirms. "Kinda strange though, who wants to eat whale in the first place?"

The boy wonder stops when he notices Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg all staring at him.

"Dood, why do you stwil hav dat costum on?" Beast Boy asks, giggling.

Robin looks down at himself to find he is still dressed in the tuxedo. "Whaaa? But everything else went away!" He protests. "Why not this?"

"Or this." Starfire adds, pointing to her dress.

"Mumbo created everything else, but he actually just took your costumes from that shop over here." Raven huffs, pointing at a clothing shop.

"So... I have to go along the way back to the tower looking like this?!" Robin cries out.

"I jus spended a few days as a toddwah. I'm pwetty sur you can mawnag twn minutes of dat." Beast Boy says dryly.

Robin growls and mutters a few uncomplimentary things under his breath.

"Well, lucky me." Cyborg snickers. "I can just take my costume off, 'cause I always have a backup."

"And by "backup", you mean you're made of metal." Raven states.

"Uhh... Yeah. That's kinda the point." Cyborg says, raising an eyebrow. He removes his priest outfit. "But honestly I'm gonna miss these outfits."

"We've only been in them for two minutes!" Robin hisses.

"Yeah, and it's going to take forever for you to admit a certain something so I get to see you two in them again!" Cyborg low-fives a certain green changeling as Robin's face starts burning up.

Starfire doesn't get it, and starts to ask, but Raven just shakes her head and the alien shuts her mouth. "Just don't ask Starfire. Look it up later." The empath sighs. Turning towards the boys she raises her voice. "If you're quite done, we can turn Mumbo in now. I, for one, am looking forward to being my old self."

* * *

**Chapter 15 complete. Next chapter is the last one. Might not even be a full chapter, just an epilogue. I truly hope you've all enjoyed this story. The last fifth scene was pretty underwhelming, but if I made Mumbo go all-out then the Titans would always loose. I know the strongest ends quite abruptly, but honestly there is very little of interest I could put in aside from more random battles with Mumbo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. Ever since I put up the ending I've wanted to improve it, but I never got around to it until now. So, let's try this again. Hopefully it's better.**

* * *

"Dudes." Beast Boy says joyfully, overlooking the city from the tower's roof. "I'm am so glad that's over."

"Join the club." Robin chuckles. "It's tough having a teammate down."

"I thought you wanted BB back to normal 'cause Star kept fawning over him." Cyborg whispers to the detective. Robin reddens in slight embarrassment while fervently denying the accusation.

Starfire herself flutters around their heads, not having much to say but being joyful nonetheless.

Raven, on the other hand, hangs back from the group. Despite Beast Boy being more affected by Mumbo's spell, this entire fiasco was incredibly hard on her. She did have someone running around in her head for several hours after all, though it did make her find out that her powers weren't as volatile as they used to be.

She still needs to talk to Cyborg about those pictures though...

"-and then she told us a story about a beetle and a doughnut and-" Beast Boy chatters on excitedly.

"Woah, woah, woah." Cyborg says, holding up his hands. "Hold up; you mean to tell me that Happy told you a random story, inside a giant tower-shaped maze, with floating waffles?!"

"Yep!"

"I kinda wish I was there to see that..." The metallic teen laughs. "Sounds like you had one hell of a time!"

"Dude, you don't even know the half of it!, you should have seen Rude's place! It has everything you could ever want: snacks, comfy furniture, and video games!" Beast Boy recounts ecstatically.

"Nice! I kinda wish I could have gone now." Cyborg says, still grinning.

"My mind isn't some amusement park." Raven snaps, walking over to the group. "No one is going back in if I can avoid it."

"Awww..." Beast Boy whines. He gives the empath a pleading look, but she remains fixed in her decision.

"Sorry Beast Boy, but our teammate's mind isn't a place to play around in." Robin says sternly.

"But why is it so awesome then?! Why have an arcade if you don't share it!?" The changeling argues. "And Happy, Brave, and all the other are bound to get bored if they never get visitors!"

"Don't remind me." Raven mutters, massaging her temples. "They never shut up about it."

"See!"

"That doesn't mean I'm going to let you mess around in my mind!"

"No fair..."

"What? It's not like you'd want me messing around in YOUR mind."

"Actually, that might be kinda fun. Ever since I found out about Nevermore I've wondered what my mind would look like..."

"That's aside from the point!"

"Not really."

"Okay you two, cut it out." Robin says, butting in. "Have his discussion some other time, we have work to do." The detective points to his communicator, which is flashing.

A mission.

"Fine..." Beast Boy huffs. Most of the Titans run into the tower to get the T-Car and R-Cycle but Raven quickly snags the back of Beast Boy's collar before he can follow.

"Rae, we got to go." The changeling says, pointing to the door.

"I know." The empath says hurriedly, "I just need a moment with you without the others around."

"What is it?" Beast Boy asks, suspicious and curious.

The empath leans forward and gives the surprised changeling a peck on the cheek.

"That's from Affection." Raven says quickly. "Something about not mocking her appearance and giving a compliment." She gives him a hard stare. "From _her_, not _me_."

The half-demon quickly swirls about and dashes down the stairway, leaving Beast Boy on the roof.

The shapeshifter lets a grin steal over his face as he begins his own descent. "_Silly Raven._" He thinks happily. "_I know your emoticlones are a part of you, I'm not that dumb, so a kiss from Affection is still one from you._"

Happy at his deduction, but deciding not to rub it in Raven's face, Beast Boy swiftly makes his way to the garage and to his impatient teammates.

* * *

**Chapter 16/epilogue complete. I hope this was better than the original ending, I was fairly disappointed with it.**


End file.
